Sano's Chick
by alieasheart
Summary: Saisa, oh yeah! Shonen ai, eventually at least. Adult content! All charries owned by the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Sano's Chick

"Saitouuuuu" Sano heard himself scream after seeing the Shishio complex explode while the third captain of the Shisengumi remained inside. Covered in sweat Sano jerked up from his nightmare once again. It had been a month since Saitou's death and Sano still couldn't get that image out of his mind. Looking at the clock Sano remembered that he had gone to bed early so it was only 11 at night on Friday. Knowing he could not sleep he decided to go to his favorite bar and get trashed. Unfortunately the smitten young doctor was there and would not leave him be.

Sano was tired of his nightmares and tired of being alone so he finally gave in. Megumi was in a very pretty kimono and she had her hands all over him, but Sano just let her do what she wanted mostly uninterested. Megumi was so excited that Sano was letting her touch him she did not even notice his indifference. Eventually she led him to her room and he followed with the same lack of emotion. She disrobed herself and then him quickly and laid him down on her futon. Luckily for Sano she was not in the mood for talking so he could just close his eyes and try to enjoy the physical pleasure he knew this exchange would lead to.

Megumi gladly topped him and did all the work herself, so enjoying her romp she did not notice tears slowly sliding down his face. It was not that he wasn't attracted to Megumi, but when he closed his eyes all he could see was Saitou. The entire time of their love making Sano's thoughts were on Saitou even up to his climax.

With Sano gone before she woke up the next morning Megumi figured this would not happen again and tried not to think to hard about it. She got what she wanted and it was over. At least that is what she thought until a few weeks later while she was on her knees vomiting her breakfast for the third day in a row.

Determined to continue with her plan no matter what Megumi rapped on Sano's door. Sano was not much better emotionally, but he had managed to get a job sweeping up at the bar. Originally he got it just to pay off his tab, but decided working could keep his mind off his loss. Sano's eyebrows furrowed confused at Megumi's presence. "Didn't she get I don't want anything else to do with her?" he thought. "I know what you are thinking Sano, but please just listen" she said firmly. Reluctantly he nodded and let Megumi into his modest abode. "Okay" he replied curtly. Megumi took in a big breath. She began slowly "I'm pregnant Sano and it is yours. I cannot let anyone know about this, so I am going to go on a vacation to China until the baby is born." Sano's eyes grew big completely confused at what she was saying. "I want our, I mean your baby to grow up in Japan, so I will bring the baby here after it's born" she continued unable to consider the baby hers to be able to do what she was about to do. "I will give you a house I own in town and a trust fund to completely pay for you and the baby indefinitely. I know this is strange, but if the baby is in Japan I want it raised by its father."

Sano sat down in a chair completely shocked. "You want me to be our baby's only parent?" he finally replied. "Yes, you alone, with the money and the house all you have to worry about is the well being of your child. No one can ever know about me having this baby ever. I will never be a doctor if people know I have a child to take care of and I know you will be able to do it Sano please. In nine months you will have this baby" she gestured at her stomach "and you will raise it to be a strong and wonderful person. With a flash she was gone leaving Sano the keys to the house and the numbers for the trust fund in an envelope a few days later.

By the time Sano had prepared the new house with baby things he was looking for Megumi to come any day. It had been over 9 months which meant the baby was born and almost a month old by now. His new house was very nice, but right across from the police station which added to the pain in Sano's heart. He wished this new baby, a boy he hoped, would give him a purpose in life. He could raise him to be a strong fighter like him, but with any luck no wars would tear them apart like with his own father.

The day finally came when a well disguised Megumi showed up at Sano's door the day after a letter came saying she would be there. She looked like she was in a hurry and set the baby down in the crib Sano had prepared for it. "I have to leave soon, my "vacation" lasts another month to throw of suspicion, and I hope you have a good explanation for how you have this baby" she almost whispered. Sano nodded he had planned to say something close to the truth, except instead of having sex with Megumi while drunk he planned to claim an old girlfriend who dumped the baby on him.

Megumi got up to leave but Sano grabbed her arm "It's a girl you name her" she muttered before bolting. He did not think he would ever understand how Megumi could be so cold and callous towards this baby she had had a month. He could not believe that she did not even name the baby. Sano let out a big breath. Looking in the crib he noticed that the baby's little hands had managed to get out of the blanket she was wrapped in. Sano leaned into the crib to see his baby. He carefully picked her up trying to get a good look at her. She was tiny with black hair like Megumi, but she had Sano's eyes and the way her hair was sticking up made him think she was like a chick and he was her rooster daddy.

A tear came to his eye as he thought about his situation. The only thing Sano thought about during her conception was Saitou and since her mother did not want any part of her life Sano wondered if Saitou was alive if he could be her other parent. Sano scoffed what was he thinking? Why would Saitou want to raise someone else's child, let alone even be with Sano in the first place, but he knew his heavy heart would not let go of that idea. It was then he decided on her name, Saiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Sano's Chick 2

After a month alone with little Saiko Sano felt that it was time to let his friends meet this little new part of his life. Even though she was a girl Sano figured he could still train her in swordsmanship, Kaoru managed to do it, why not his daughter? Sano thought life without having to work would be great, but somehow the two month old managed to keep him completely tuckered out. He had sent word to the Kamiyaa dojo he was coming over with a special guest. No one, especially not Kaoru, expected a baby.

Sano just smiled as Kaoru doted on the little baby. "Well" she said "she has your eyes for sure." Sano's fashion sense needed a little work, poor Saiko was wearing the silliest looking green outfit. "Doesn't he know you have to pick girl and boy colors when they are this age" Kaoru thought. At least he took very good care of the child. Her skin was clean; she looked well fed, and was very happy. Kenshin pulled Sano over to the side and asked him how he had a baby without a woman in the first place. Sano just laughed it off and said she had a dead-beat mom and it was just going to be him and Saiko from now on. Kaoru lifted her head and looked over at the two men at the sound of the baby's name. "Sai.." she started. "Saiko" Sano finished.

After an awkward silence Kaoru went back to playing with the active little baby. Saiko laughed a lot and liked to touch anything in her reach. Kenshin leaned over to Sano and whispered "by the way thanks a lot Sano, now she is going to want to have a baby of her own now." "I will just let her baby-sit Saiko a lot okay?" Sano replied. Kenshin laughed "I am just teasing, I just do not think I am ready for kids yet, and that I am sure."

Kaoru had also wondered where this baby suddenly came from, but the way Sano went on about his womanizing it made sense someone would end up being pregnant. What did not make sense was if that was true why he would suddenly take responsibility from the very mother he had womanized. Yahiko thought babies were boring and was more interested practicing his techniques on the other side of the room.

Kenshin was kind enough to make dinner and had even picked up some milk for Sano to feed Saiko. Kaoru almost melted watching the ex-fighter gingerly take the bottle to this tiny child's mouth and carefully hold her while she drank. Kenshin blushed again knowing once Sano was gone Kaoru would definitely be begging for children all night long. Kenshin sighed softly; maybe, he thought that would not be so bad.

There was a loud rasp at the front door. "Oh yes" Kenshin began "I forgot to tell you." Yahiko's opening of the door cut him off because the person at the other side was none other than Saitou Hajime third captain of the Shisengumi. Sano's jaw dropped Saitou was alive and right there in front of him. Sano could not help but carefully hand Saiko to Kaoru then run to Saitou and embracing him, laying his head on the man's chest without thinking.

"We thought you were dead" he started realizing what he was doing and ungracefully dropped his arms a bit and lifted his head blushing "and I thought I would never get a chance to beat you in a fair fight" he flustered. Saitou nodded and strolled by lightly exiting the embrace. "I had to see for myself, Sanosuke Sagara had a child and he was the single parent" Saitou said with a half smirk. He crouched down in front of Saiko and gave her his patented Fugita Goro smile. "What's his er her? Name?" he asked realizing he didn't even know the baby's sex. Sano had joined Saitou at Saiko's side while Saitou was smiling and he said quietly "Her name is Saiko." A full smile now crossed Saitou's lips. "Well" Saitou began "It is getting late would you and Saiko" putting emphases on the babies name, then continuing "like a ride back in my carriage?" It was rather cold outside so Sano decided it was best for Saiko to get home quickly.

The ride home was only slightly awkward and luckily Saiko did not cry at all. They were almost to Sano's home when Saitou broke the silence. He was a little on edge because he wanted a cigarette but did not want to smoke next to such a small baby. "So you live right across the street from the station, that is convenient for someone who has spent so much time in the cells as you" he laughed.

Sano forced a smile and replied "no worries I do not think I will be back in those cells again, but if you miss me you are welcome to come by after work and visit me Saiko and I." Saitou brought a hand to his chin considering the offer. Spending time with Sano and his love child would mean a commitment. He missed own children's childhood because of the war and he did regret that on some level. The child was the easy part though, he thought, he had to decide if he wanted to pursue a relationship with this young, now father. Saitou smiled a bit more, knowing that the boy already liked him. Saitou did not believe that it was coincidence that Saiko sounded so much like Saitou. Finally the carriage stopped and Sano thanked Saitou and gave him a warm smile after mentioning Saitou spending time with him again. Baby cradled in his arms Sano climbed out of the carriage while Saitou watched carefully. He was definitely going to visit the youth tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Sano's Chick 3

A light rapping could be heard in the Sagara household every weekday around 6 o' clock. As Saiko grew she was becoming more and more attached to Saitou. Sano could tell this was true by the way she smiled when he came over. Saitou had been their almost daily visitor for four months. Sano would cook a meal for himself and Saitou and eventually a few soft things for Saiko. Most nights Saitou would eat dinner with the Sagara's, play with Saiko, let Sano put her to bed, and then spar with Sano after she was asleep. If it wasn't for this Sano was sure he would turn to pure flab. One night after a particularly tiring session it began to storm so bad Sano decided he would offer Saitou his futon for the night. "Hey Saitou, it is really pouring out there why not just stay the night here, I have some sake..." he said with a slight blush.

Sano gulped remembering how a drunken night was the reason he had a child in the first place. A small smile came over his lips, this time however that outcome would most definitely be welcome. On their third bottle of sake Sano finally worked up the courage to really open a dialogue with Saitou. Saitou, having just gone out to smoke a cigarette, returned to Sano's bedroom where they were drinking and Sano could tell he was not quite steady on his feet.

"Saitou I was thinking about Saiko's relationship with you" he said with a small grimace "what erm is she to you, do you think?" Saitou with eyes slightly glazed over sat down closely next to Sano. He took a deep breath and looked the young man in the eyes "I know it is silly, but I feel like she is my daughter too." Sano bit his lip to keep from grinning ear to ear. He could not have hoped for a better reaction. Before Sano could say another word Saitou put his gloved fingers in Sano's rooster hairdo. "Saiko is wonderful, but I think I would rather talk about her attractive father right now" Saitou whispered leaning forward finishing his sentence in Sano's ear.

Sano turned slightly away from Saitou confused by his sudden touching. Did the wolf actually want a real relationship with him? Annoyed by Sano's withdrawal Saitou put one hand over Sano's face and the other around his torso and dragged him between his legs. Saitou put his sake flavored lips on the skin between Sano's neck and right shoulder. Sano closed his eyes under the glove and shuddered. Saiko really would get to have to daddies.

Although it was unspoken Kenshin picked up on the depth of the relationship between Saitou and Sano. They would come with Saiko together every couple of weeks, sit together, eat together, and leave together. The rurouni had to admit that Saitou really took to fatherhood, thought not quite as easily as Sano. Every once in a while Kenshin noticed him get a little to upset at Saiko's spitting up or crying, but he would just hand her off to Sano if he was mad. Sano never admitted to the sexual aspect, but he was more than willing to talk about how happy he was to have Saitou in his and Saiko's life.

Around Saiko's first birthday she began to speak a little. Most of what she said was baby talk, but a few definite words were getting through. The day she called Sano "dada" was the say Saitou wished he wasn't spending almost every night there. While Saiko was down for a nap Saitou had been smoking out in the garden. Sano came out and smiled at Saitou. "Dada, Dada loves Saiko, Dada loves you" Sano said before he laughed and he threw his arms around Saitou happily. Saitou blew some smoke out of the side of his mouth "You know, if you keep talking baby talk to her she is never going to learn how to speak properly." "I don't care! She can call me dada forever, you are just jealous" Sano retorted. Saitou just sighed and lightly kissed Sano on the forehead.

During dinner Sano noticed that Saitou was more distracted than usual. "What's wrong" he asked quietly while feeding some rice to Saiko. "I will not be able to come home for a bit, I have some undercover work to do, plus I do need to keep up appearances at Goro's." Sano nodded; although they rarely talked about it Sano was fully aware that Saitou had to keep his identity secret. Fujita Gorou was his cover at the police department and Saitou had to keep a home in that name. It did make Sano smile however to hear Saitou refer to his house as home.

While Saitou did have to do all the things he told Sano there was another reason he needed some time out of the house. He had decided for Saiko's birthday he would build her a toddler bed for the time she would eventually need to be able to get out on her own since she was already walking. Doing all this meant he did not get to bed till after 3 every night for over a week and without Sano there to get him "settled" sleep took even longer.

Saitou did his best to keep from being to cranky from the lack of sleep and sex, but his co-workers were hoping this mood would pass. Finally the bed was complete and to avoid anyone from the police station seeing him bring it to Sano's Saitou sent word for Yahiko and Kenshin to meet him at Gorou's to pick up the bed and move it while Sano was distracted at Saiko's birthday dinner at the Akabeko.

Sano was thoroughly annoyed that Saitou showed up late. Luckily for Kenshin and Yahiko Kaoru had made up some elaborate excuse for them. Since Saiko was a little fussy over all the noise Sano handed her to Saitou as soon as he sat down. Saitou just smiled and smoothed her hair. It had a nasty habit of sticking up just like her fathers. Caving in to Sano's habit of baby talking her Saitou pulled her up to eye level with him. In the mean time Sano was bragging to Kaoru and a few others how Saiko had started to call him "dada." To make sure Sano heard him Saitou spoke rather clearly and loudly to his baby girl "daddy got you a special present today, daddy made it himself." Sano leaned in wondering what Saitou was up to. To his surprise Saiko looked a little puzzled looking into Saitou's eyes. Saitou smiled even bigger. "Daddy loves you Saiko, just like daddy loves "dada." "Dada" Saiko giggled looking over at Sano. Sano leaned back in victory placing his hand behind his head as the other girls let out oohs and ahhs. Saitou repeated himself one more time "daddy loves you Saiko." Saiko nose twitched and she tried her best to repeat after him "Da e." (Daddy without the middle d's) Saitou leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Saiko giggled even louder and repeated "Da e, Da e, Da e." Sano pouted but could not help but be proud of his and Saitou's smart child.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later Saitou and Sano had all but fine tuned their weekly ritual. Saitou would spend every night at the Sagara's but Sunday. He left after lunch on Sunday every week to deal with Gorou's home and affairs. That day happened to be that day Sano would do the laundry. Saitou had not really moved in any of his things per se, but more so he had started stocking the Sagara home with things he wanted, cigarettes, police uniforms, etc. It was this particular Sunday Saitou realized Gorou had absolutely no clothes for work the next day. Annoyed that he did not have anything to clean laundry at the Gorou place he packed all the dirty clothes in a basket and headed for Sanosuke's.

Saitou, hearing splashing in the backyard, skipped the front door and walked around to the back gate. Saiko was kneeling next to Sano watching him do the laundry intently. Strung around the yard were clothes, all of them Saitou's. Saitou smiled, Sano was making sure all of Saitou's police uniforms were ready for him. Saitou then dropped the basket quietly and stalked over to the young man. Sano was on his knees with his hands in the small tub scrubbing one of Saitou's shirts on the washboard.

Saitou kneeled silently and wrapped his arms around Sano. After a long hug he slowly let his fingertips trace up Sano's well toned arms. Sano had twitched initially, but Saiko has ruined Saitou's surprise by jumping up at the exact moment Saitou grabbed Sano and calling "Da e." "Hello Daddy" Sano chuckled. Saitou pressed his forehead into the crook of Sano's neck kissing him lightly. "I need to do laundry, but I do not have any soap at Gorou's" Saitou finally admitted. Sano just smiled, even though Saiotu could not see it. "Just add it to the pile" he said, gesturing to the pile of almost nothing but Sano's clothes. Saiotu looked up and realized Saiko's clothes were already done and hung up on the other side of the yard. "Anything I can do?" Saitou asked full of honest compassion for the work this man was going through for others. "Well Saiko probably needs to be changed, if you want to do that and start dinner?" Sano asked hopeful to get out of both those chores. "Sure" Saitou said getting to his feet and picking up Saiko.

Even though Saitou had been helping Sano with Saiko for well over a year diaper changing was not one of his strong suits. Luckily for him it was only wet not soiled so it was simple enough to clean. Dinner however, with Saiko in the house at least was always a chore. Saiko, once changed, had begun running crazily through the house in nothing but her diaper. Saitou chased her down and attempted to redress her as quickly as he could. 'That's it' Saitou decided, he was getting Sano some flowers or something to show his appreciation for all the things he was putting up with. Saiko for an hour was as tiring as one day at the office.

A few days later, Saitou, after checking to be sure no one was watching, made his way across the street and entered his and Sano's home. The first thing he heard was a pained scream, but it wasn't Saiko who was screaming. Heavily concerned Saiotu rushed to the source of the scream, Saiko's bedroom. Sano was on his knees one hand on Saiko's forehead attempting to pry her off his wrist. Her new teeth were firmly planted in Sano's flesh. He was unsuccessfully trying to talk her into letting go. Saiotu frowned and joined Sano on his knees next to Saiko. Sano looked at Saitou and blushed embarrassed at his cries. Saitou moved Sano's hand from Saiko's head and slapped her, as gently as he could while getting the point across and she promptly let go Sano's arm. He cupped her chin in his hand and spoke to her sternly "Do not bite Dada, No bite dada!" Getting frustrated at her he decided he would leave his order in baby talk if it would help her understand.

She instantly started crying and screaming angrily. "Dada dada" she cried running into Sano's arms. Luckily she had not broken the skin, but she had come very close. His wrist was bright red and a there were a few burst blood vessels pooling under the skin. Sano leaned back sitting down while Saiko sobbed into his shoulder. "That is going to bruise you know" Saitou said not sounding very satisfied. "Did you have to hit her so hard?" Sano said feeling bad that Saitou had made Saiko so upset. "I did not hit her very hard, but I bet you she will not bite again" he responded coolly. "We will see Saitou, but I need to start dinner, think you can make up with her" Sano questioned. Saitou just sighed; he obviously was going to be the only disciplinarian in the house.

Although Saiko was not potty trained yet Sano and Saitou decided to let her sleep in the bed Saitou had made for her, since neither were fans of leaning into the crib whenever they needed to change her or feed her at night. Saitou and Sano had made up for any tension from the biting incident and were both panting heavily as they laid on their futon. Saitou, who was still lying on top of Sano, had lovingly sunk his teeth into that space between Sano's right shoulder and neck. Sano cried out not in pain but surprise mixed with pleasure. All of the sudden Saiotu felt a hard stinging pain on his cheek. Saitou opened his eyes confused and saw little Saiko in her bed clothes pointing at Saitou. "No Bite Dada!" she squealed. Sano started laughing, attempting to hide it with his pillow but he did not succeed and Saitou was thoroughly annoyed.

"Saiko…" he paused "you are right, no bite dada, go get your special toy and you can sleep with us tonight all right" Saitou said after caving in to the little girls antics. Saiko nodded and took enough time finding her new toy in the dark the two were able to clean up and dress before she got back. Instinctively she crawled into Sano's arms. Saitou was a little disappointed she was still so angry at him. A sad thought crept into Saitou's mind. She always chose Sano over him; he was her father after all. Even children with two parents picked favorites, but why did it bother him so much that Saiko chose Sano? It may have been that Sano also would choose Saiko over him and he was the out cast in this family. Saitou was jarred out of his depressing thoughts when he felt two sets of lips on him. One was small on his cheek and the others were larger on his lips. "Night night Daddy" Sano said softly. "Nigh nigh Da e" Saiko repeated. Saitou pushed the bad thoughts from his mind and leaned over giving both their own goodnight kiss.

Getting ready for work the next morning Saitou had almost made it out the door when he heard Saiko crying. Saitou had a few extra minutes so he went to check on her. Still in bed with Sano Saiko was crying saying "De e no bye bye" "I think she wants you to say good bye Saitou" Sano said with a grin. Saitou sighed getting on his knees and patting the floor. "Come here Saiko Daddy will say good bye." Saiko squealed happily and climbed out of the sheets running over to Saitou. Saitou smiled and pulled her into his arms kissing her on the cheek. "Bye bye Saiko" he said leaning in for her kiss. After a soft kiss on his cheek he brought Saiko back over to Sano. Saiko kissed Sano on the cheek and then smiled and said "Bye dada da e." "What" Sano said confused. "I think I know what she wants Sano" Saitou replied leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Saiko clapped happily. And thus began their new ritual.


	5. Chapter 5

Saitou breathed in deeply relishing in the sweet smell of the flowers in his hand. Sano would like them he hoped, knowing at least Saiko would even if Sano did not. He opened the door to the Sagara house and stepped in setting his keys on the counter. He did not hear anything so Saitou figured that Sano and Saiko must be taking a nap. He smiled walking to the bedroom with his flower laden hands behind his back. The room was empty so Saitou frowned. Saitou checked every room and the garden and he could not find anyone. Suddenly he remembered something Sano had said before "If we are ever not here when you get home, I will leave a note on the counter where you set your keys."

Saitou rushed back to the kitchen and sure enough underneath his keys was a sloppy note with two caricatures of Saitou's loving family.

_Saitou(Daddy),  
Kenshin and friends invited us to dinner tonight, meet us at the Akabeko as soon as you get this. I love you_

_Sano(Dada) and Saiko(Sa-chan)_

Saitou smirked, they had been trying to teach Saiko her name, but the only clear sound she would do was "sa" so they had been calling her Sa-chan and she started repeating that. After straightening the bouquet of flowers in his hand Saitou locked up the house and headed towards the Akabeko on foot. He got a few waves and hello's on the way since he was still in his Fugita Gorou police uniform. Then he noticed a troupe of 5 police officers running by. One noticed him and doubled back. Out of breath the young low rank officer put his hands on his knees and forced his voice to work saying "Officer Fugita, there was an attack downtown, some gangster tried to assault a women, this street fighter Zanza or something interfered, he got stabbed twice, can you help us keep the crowd from turning into a mob?" Saitou seemed un-phased as he ran behind the youth, but in reality he was biting the inside of his lower lip so hard it was bleeding.

_Street fighter Zanza, stabbed_ the horrid thoughts rippled through Saitou's mind. He had to see Sano and now. The officer was right about the crowd they were one punch from a full out riot. Some were screaming because the gangster would retaliate on their homes, some were screaming about the girl, others were just ready to fight.

Even though he was supposed to be helping with riot duty he bypassed the crowd and went towards the center of the crowd. He saw a young man being restrained by three officers, quite bloody himself from the punches Sano must have given him, he saw the girl who was crying and was in the arms of an older man, a grandfather perhaps, and thirdly he saw pools of blood surrounded by a few officers and what must have been a medical student, probably grabbed off the street. A carriage had come and they were setting it up to take Sano to a real doctor. In an instant Saitou had already convinced the physician to let him "question" the victim quickly. Sano's eyes were closed, but had opened at the sound of Saitou's voice.

Saitou got on his knees and looked deeply into Sano's eyes, his eyebrows the most worried Sano had ever seen them. With his limited time Saitou only spoke one word. "Saiko?" he asked almost silently. Sano smiled through his pain, Saitou really was part of the family, worrying about their daughter over Sano, just as Sano would want him to. "Safe, Kaoru, Akabeko" he managed out before Saitou was pulled away.

Saitou took a deep breath and calmly asked what he could do to help without mentioning how distressed he was about what was happening. No one knew about his relationship with Sano and it was better than way, considering Fujita Gorou was the person the police thought he was anyways. The crowd had died down as they took Sano away because they had also managed to get the gangster out at the same time. Saitou felt his hand shaking slightly as he slipped his fingers through his hair as he headed toward the Akabeko once a commanding officer had relieved him of duty, since he was actually off the clock.

Saitou managed to overhear that Sano would be unavailable for questioning for several hours since he might need surgery to repair the damage. Judging on how big the support for the gangster the police would need a full statement on what happened, though most of the crowd seemed to know the details. Luckily no one thought Sano did anything wrong.

Judging by how many people fled at the sight of the wolf of Mibu it was clear that if enough happened to Saitou a look might actually be able to kill. A fourteen year old boy was able to shakingly point out the table that the Kenshin-gumi were seated at. Some people say that young children are extremely perceptive. If anyone ever doubted this they would changed their mind if they saw the millisecond it took Saiko to notice Saitou and his demeanor and start crying. Before anyone even noticed Saitou at the table he had scooped up Saiko in his arms and closed his eyes tight.

Kaoru looked over to the empty child's seat next to her shocked. She looked up Saitou's lengthy form slowly and realized the girl was sobbing. "What…?" she asked confused. Kenshin straightened up saying, "Saitou, what's wrong, where is Sano?" Saitou took a deep breath and opened up his eyes "He was attacked" he responded and turned around leaving the Akabeko before anyone could object.

Saitou knew even if they did take Sano to Dr. Gensai, the only doctor who would let him visit Sano without revealing their true relationship, he would not be able to see him until after surgery, which would probably go long into the night _if he survived_. Saitou clutched Saiko tighter to his chest as he walked him home. Her cries had dried up but she was not happy by any stretch. Saitou knew it was his fault she was upset, he was broadcasting distress to the child, but as hard as he tried he could not shake the feeling.

Coming home to an empty home Saitou tossed his keys to the floor and avoided looking at the loving note on the counter. Why had that Ahou left the Akabeko in the first place? Sano told Saitou to meet him there, why wasn't he there? Neither Saiko nor Saitou actually ate anything that night so Saitou managed to make some white rice before getting them both ready for bed. Getting ready consisted of taking of his police uniform and pulling on a pair of sleep pants and putting Saiko in her pajamas from the night before. Saitou didn't know if they were clean or not, but he really did not care.

Saiko had managed to be very quiet during dinner and while Saitou changed her clothes and diaper. This silence ended as Saitou brought her to bed in his and Sano's futon. "Nigh nigh da e?" she asked softly. Saitou nodded and kissed her on the cheek offering his own in return. She kissed him then her lip started to tremble. "Nigh nigh dada?" she asked confused. Saitou took in a deep breath. "No Saiko, no nigh nigh dada" he managed feeling tears starting to fill his proud and dry tear ducts.

Saitou was sitting up on the futon looking down at Saiko who was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried "Nigh nigh dada, Sa-chan no nigh nigh dada." A single tear fell down Saitou's cheek and landed in Saiko's dark locks before Saitou responded "No night night dada for daddy either sa-chan."

A/N: Woo this chapter is a long one! And a cliff hanger at that, I am evil aren't I? I hope some people start giving me some more reviews because nothing inspires an author like a captive audience!


	6. Chapter 6

That day had started like any other. A few hours after Saitou had left for work Kaoru and Kenshin had dropped by the Sagara household and invited Sano, Saitou, and Saiko to dinner at the Akabeko. Sano had happily agreed writing the note as soon as he said good bye to Kenshin. Little Saiko was still sleepily rubbing her eyes as Sano had capped the ink. "Dada?" she crooned asking nothing in particular. Sano smiled at her joining her on the floor. "We are going to have a big special dinner tonight" Sano answered.

Saiko smiled and climbed into Sano's lap. "Dada hair" Saiko said patting her messy locks. "We really need to get it cut, did you know that Saiko?" Sano responded. "Cut cut cut cut" Saiko repeated happily. Sano got to his feet and held Saiko close to him. "We should talk to daddy first, I am not sure if he would like your hair short" Sano continued. "Da e cut?" Saiko asked confused. "No...well yeah Saiko Daddy can cut your hair" Sano answered.

Sano set her on the bathroom counter gently and pulled out the soft brush and brushed her hair slowly. He could not figure out for the life of him why it stuck straight up in the air like that. Sano had always tied his own up with a ribbon, was it really naturally like a rooster, he could not remember. Sano just took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. She looked up to him with big round eyes like she was waiting for him to say something inspired.

Sano smirked and stared back in Saiko's eyes. "Dada loves you Saiko" placing a finger on her lips before she could repeat finishing his sentence "Dada and daddy both love you, you are our little chick." Saiko smiled even bigger when Sano moved his finger. "Sa-chan Love dada! Sa-chan love da e!" Saiko squealed happily. "Now" Sano said softly "time to clean the house so we can go out tonight!"

Note triple checked to be on the counter Sano packed a bag for Saiko and headed out the door with her in his arms. The Kenshin-gumi were already at their reserved table at the Akabeko so Sano knew he could convince Kaoru to watch Saiko for a minute so he could go get Saitou a present. Since it was a good twenty minutes before Saitou would get off work and make it to the Akabeko Sano kissed Saiko good-bye and let her kiss him on the cheek and hurried out of the door.

With a fresh pack of cigarettes in the right pocket of his gi, small red flower barrette for Saiko's unruly locks in the other Sano smiled. The store that sold Saitou's favorite cigarettes was only a few blocks away from the Akabeko, but Sano was already feeling lonely. He toyed with the barrette in his pocket when something out of the ordinary caught his eye. This young girl, no older than 15, was stiffly walking into an alley with a gruff looking way older man. Sano deviated his path a bit and noticed that between the cloth of the girl's yukata and the creep's shirt sleeve Sano could see a knife.

"Hey you punk" he called out a few seconds before he reached the awkward couple. The gangster turned to him just in time to get a hard punch in the face. This sent the knife in his hand a few yards away and the gangster on his back. "Arigatou" the girl cried out running back to what looked like a worried man who was scanning the crowd for her. The gangster shakily got up to his feet eye already starting to swell. "Where does some punk like you get the idea you can get in the way of someone like me and my woman?" he spat out. Sano scoffed "Your woman? You were going to rape her you have no right to call her your woman."

The gangster lunged at him but Sano dodged him easily. A few more punches and Sano had thought the fight was over. A crowd had started to gather, this particular gangster had been terrorizing the neighborhood over the past few weeks so all around were interested in seeing what was going on. No one noticed the scrawny street kid that picked up the gangster's knife and quickly slid it back to him. Sano had the man on his knees and was looking for the girl to make sure he was safe before he flagged down a cop. It was strange, he knew one was on the street before the fight, Sano wondered where he went.

In reality the cop knew the fight might get out of hand and had sent for more reinforcements. Out of nowhere the gangster jumped up and smashed the knife in Sano's shoulder, right in the middle of the scar that Saitou had put there so long ago. Sano choked out a surprised sound before he even realized what had happened. The crowd went silent, none wanting to mess with either man. Sano bit his lip and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He smiled and spoke clearly hiding all pain "That's nothing you should see the mark from the last guy who knifed me in the shoulder."

Knife still in his hand Sano did not feel threatened at all. Unfortunately the gangster, while a poor fighter, was a lot bigger than Sano. So when the gangster jumped on Sano, Sano was unable to stop the gangster from grabbing his hand and plunging the knife into Sano's abdomen. With a sick look of happiness the gangster ripped more of Sano's flesh before the police were able to pull him off of Sano.

Blood rose in Sano's throat and spilled down his lips. He tried to think clearly, but all he could feel was horrible pain. The police were restraining the gangster and someone had grabbed some poor kid to be a doctor. "Oh no this is not good, I hope Dr. Gensai is not busy, this laceration is at least 4 inches long" the youngster said. 'Well' Sano thought 'at least he has had some medical training'.

Sano was not sure how long he was lying on the dirty street. It smelt like blood, his blood and that made Sano feel sick. He swallowed hard trying his best not to throw up at the metallic taste on his tongue. The young doctor had been pressing hard on his stomach, but all of the sudden the heaviness was gone. Sano was confused, why would the doctor leave? Before he could try thinking any more about it he saw Saitou's face. Not the normal almost emotionless face he was used to, but a distraught Saitou. His eyebrows were furrowed and it looked like he must have been chewing on his lip. All he said was "Saiko."

Sano told him were she was, safe with Kaoru and he left. It was odd to Sano how reassuring it was that Saiko was Saitou's first priority. It was odd but somehow pleasant. That little girl was the reason that everything in his life was all right now. She brought Saitou to him and gave him such unbelievable happiness. Saiko should be both of their first priorities. He just hoped he would live so it could stay like that.

Slowly everything faded to black for Sano. The next thing he saw was Dr. Gensai who looked very worried. He was mumbling orders to some young girl, but it was not Megumi. Sano wondered if that meant something. The pain was so unbearable he could barely hold a thought so he gave up trying to think about the absence of Megumi, it was just too complicated. Sano was wrong however, about Megumi not being there. His stomach wound was just so painful he had forgotten about his shoulder. Megumi had been the one who had carefully stitched his cut muscles together before closing his seemingly minor stab wound.

Once Megumi noticed Sano had fallen unconscious again she spoke up "Dr. Gensai." "Yes Megumi?" he responded trying to focus on stopping all of the internal bleeding. "Make sure to tell him when he wakes up that he needs to go easy on his shoulder a lot of the muscles were cut" she finished. "If he wakes up" Dr. Gensai said sadly. "He has lost so much blood" he ended his thought trying his best not to be negative.

Sano woke back up right as Dr. Gensai was closing the cut to his abdomen. It was still painful so Sano did not even open his eyes not wanting to admit that this was actually happening. Dr. Gensai however noticed the change in his breathing and spoke softly to him. "Sanosuke, if you have not lost to much blood you will live, but you must be careful of your shoulder, while the abdomen wound was dangerous because of blood loss your shoulder muscles were cut and it will take a long time to heal. On top of that you will be in a lot of pain, I am sorry, but if I give you any more drugs you **will** die." With that he left to clean up making plans to check up on him every few hours. He sent word to the police that Sanosuke would not be able to talk to anyone until the next afternoon, but he anticipated seeing Sanosuke's friends by 9 the next day. If Sanosuke was awake Dr. Gensai figured, he would allow it.

Megumi, Dr. Gensai, and the young girl all took turns checking on Sano through the night. No one realized however what immense pain Sano was in. They all knew Sano had a baby named Saiko so when they heard him crying her name they thought nothing of it. It felt like a knife every time Megumi heard him say it as she checked his bandages and sponged his sweaty and tear stained face. The silly girl did not even notice that half of the time the name Sano cried was not Saiko, but Saitou.

A/N: So I hope everyone likes it. It is always fun going back and showing the same part of a story from the other point of view, plus I know you Sano lovers all wanted to see him be all macho and stuff. Another long chapter, hell maybe I will make a habit of it. I may rehash it later on, but I like ending on a clear thought for the best flow of the story, cliffhangers there own sort of ending ;0 Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Kenshin had hopped up from the table a moment after Saitou left with Saiko. Saitou did not even bother to grab her bag or say goodbye. That meant something had to be horribly wrong. With a promise to return Kenshin stalked out of the Akabeko and started listening intently to try and figure out what had happened. An older man was headed toward the Akabeko with a younger cuter female gabbing. Kenshin decided to listen to the gabbing to try and get his first clue. The old man grinned bragging to the girl like it was his own tale of heroism.

"So" he started "this Zanza guy," "Who is that" she interrupted "just hush and listen" he snapped. "Anyways this Zanza ex street fighter kid saw that big gangster that has been messing with the neighborhood trying to rape the Umino girl so he stepped in and beat the crap out of him" he said taking a sad pause before continuing "some punk wanting in the gang slid him back the knife he had used to force the girl with him and he stabbed the Zanza kid, but get this the kid pulled the blade out of his shoulder muttering something about it being nothing compared to the last guy who stabbed him." Kenshin smiled, Sano was gloating about the first time he met Saitou in his own way.

"Hioshi-san you didn't say he had a knife" the girl's high voice squealed. The man rolled his eyes and continued "anyways while Zanza still had the knife in his hand the gangster lunged at him and forced the knife in the poor kid's gut. The police couldn't get him off until after he tore a big hole in the kid's stomach" the man said solemnly "worse thing is I heard he takes care of a little girl, I do not think it is his though, but I have seen them together they are really cute, father or not." Kenshin was surprised, Sano seemed to brag about Saiko at every turn it was odd that no one even knew about her parentage, but maybe Sano wanted it that way, a baby without a mother had enough troubles.

Satisfied with the answer, especially after over-hearing that Dr. Gensai was taking Sano in for surgery, Kenshin headed back for the Akabeko with as big of a smile as the situation warranted. Kaoru was almost moved to tears hearing of Sano saving the poor girl from being brutalized. Yahiko was disgusted that no one else bothered to help the girl or Sano. The group sat in silence none of them in the mood to eat just hoping that Dr. Gensai would save their friend.

Kenshin and Kaoru were up by 7 the next morning ready to visit Sano. They were both shocked to hear that Saitou was not there yet. It did not really matter anyways because Sano was not even awake so the two of them decided to go check on Saitou and Saiko. Saitou had pulled himself together during the night, although he did not sleep a wink. Thank goodness Saiko had slept in his arms, hopefully happily. Saitou had even found the flowers he bought Sano cast aside in the street on the way home the night before and picked them up. They were slightly trampled but they were perking up in the vase full of water.

It was only 7 so Saitou figured Sano would still be sleeping from the surgery. He wanted to see him as soon as possible but he know if he annoyed Dr. Gensai his visit would be too short for poor Saiko. She cried for Sano as soon as she woke up. Saying "Dada no here, dada no here, dada no nigh nigh" with tear filled eyes. Saitou scooped her up and held her tightly whispering to her softly "Saiko please do not cry, we will see dada soon I promise." "Where dada?" she cried angrily. "Dada is hurt Saiko, please he loves you just like I do, but we have to wait to see him." She did not seem satisfied with his answer but her crying calmed and turned into gentle sobs.

Saitou stood up with Saiko in his arms and after a while she spoke softly "I love da e." Saitou smiled "I love Sa-chan" he responded. "Dada love Sa-chan" she asked. "Yes Saiko, you know dada loves Sa-chan" he replied. "Dada love Da e, Da e love dada?" she asked starting to smile. "Yes Dada loves Da e, and yes Da e loves Dada." Starting to get confused at what the little girl wanted. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Dada come home" she finally said. "Very soon Saiko I promise" Saitou pledged.

Around 7:30 Kenshin and Kaoru reached the Sagara household and knocked lightly on the door. Saitou answered with a half-asleep Saiko in his arms. He invited them in and offered them a seat in the main room. Saiko woke with the commotion and smiled at the couple. "He is alive Saitou" Kaoru finally said. Saitou looked up saying "I know, the ahou is much too stubborn to die like that" masking any pain he felt with his fake smile. "I just figured it would be too early for him to be awake so we were going to go later so we could spend as much time with him as possible" Saitou finished. Kaoru blushed, she had not thought of that.

"Saitou-san, will the police really need to interrogate him?" Kenshin asked concerned. "I doubt it, he just has to tell them why he had to fight the gangster, and I will make sure no matter what they will believe it" Saitou retorted gently. "Do they know?" Kenshin started to ask. "Not at all, being that I am Fujita Gorou and all to them, but do not worry no one suspects anything strange of me, plus I could just make up a good explanation if necessary" Saitou answered the half question. Kenshin sighed and softly spoke "The townspeople do not even know that Sano is Saiko's father, the ones I heard talking think he is her caretaker or something, how strange is that?" "Oh" Saitou responded a little surprised "Interesting, but that is fine, it is probably because we spend most of our time here, Saiko gets plenty of time outside since the garden is fenced in anyways."

It was around 9 when Sano woke up. All he could feel was the sweat on his brow and the intense pain in his stomach and shoulder. He tried to sit up put someone pushed his shoulders back down. He grunted but gave up easily. It took him another moment to remember everything that happened the day before. Everything was still fuzzy, but he knew he go into a fight and that he was stabbed. It was at dinner, with Saiko. _Saiko_.

"Where's" he started, but before he finished he heard Dr. Gensai say "Saiko is safe I am sure, Kenshin and Karou said they would go see her and Saitou, ...you know you could have told me you two were." Sano grimaced eyes still closed as he spoke "Not everybody is so accepting, we just keep to ourselves you know, I mean I do not care, but Saiko is already talking, I don't need her learning any bad words because of us." "Hnnn" Dr. Gensai replied "Does explain a few of your injuries the past year." Sano started opening his eyes "One of those was Saiko but yeah I guess I see your point."

Sano was still flat on his back it was already 9:30 and still no Saitou. Dr. Gensai had told him the bleeding had stopped, but he had to be really careful so he would not pop his stitches. Megumi still appeared to not be there. Sano knew she was still working, but why would she avoid him? 'Maybe it is her day off' Sano concluded and just hoped he could see his baby soon.

At 11 Saitou, Saiko, Kenshin, Kaoru decided Sano should have been awake and they decided to go see him. Saitou had dawned his police uniform in case the police showed up to quell any questions they had for his presence. Karou had dressed Saiko for Saitou, knowing he had no fashion sense at all. She put Saiko in a light blue yukata with her much of her hair sticking straight up, no brush could stop the Sano in her from showing through.

"You know Saitou, maybe you should get her hair cut" Kaoru asked innocently. "Dada said Da e cut hair!" Saiko said happily. Saitou smiled "He did? All right Saiko, but later, we need to check on dada before we worry about hair." Saiko smiled running ahead to Kenshin grabbing his hand happily. For some reason children could really relate to the wanderer. She chattered happily to Kenshin "Cut hair! Da e cut Sa-chan's hair!" It was still a bit of a walk till Dr. Gensai's so Kenshin scooped her up and carried her in his arms thinking seriously about how much he actually wanted a child.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour before the worried friends had headed out to visit Sano the young girl Sano had saved showed up at Dr. Gensai's 'hospital'. She brought with her a box of expensive western candies in a box that was a shade of red lighter than her cheeks. Sano smiled when she walked in and spoke to her calmly "Hello there miss, are you all right?" The girl bit her lip instinctively "It's uh Umino Chika and I am so so so sorry sir, I got separated from grandfather and all of the sudden I felt a knife in by back" she said. "Did he cut you?" Sano asked concerned. "Yes, a little, Miss Megumi bandaged it for me, but I think it needs to be changed so I figured I could visit you while I am here" she responded softly."

_So Megumi was there, why didn't she talk to him_ Sano wondered. Chika stepped towards him, delicately running her fingers over the bandage on Sano's abdomen. He was still very muscular and lean, in part because of Saitou's willingness to spar with him after Saiko was in bed. "Does it hurt?" she asked blushing fiercely. "Yeah, but I will live" Sano responded.

"Sano-san, is it?" Chika started then continued when he nodded "don't you have any family?" "I do, they just haven't come yet" he said sounding more dejected then he meant. "Oh" the girl said surprised. She was mesmerized by the young man and was trying hard not to get closer to him. Chika closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath.

They popped back open in a flash and she remembered the present she and her grandfather had gotten him. She pulled the box from her pocket and offered it to him. "My grandfather and I got you some western candies, I hope you like them" she finally got out. Sano's eyes lit up at this "Oh yes Saiko loves western candies!" he spouted taking the box with his good arm. Chika's mouth fell agape and all color drained from her face. "Oh I didn't know you had a girlfriend" she muttered. "Oh no no Saiko is my daughter, I don't have a girlfriend" he replied nervously. Chika's eyes dropped to the floor embarrassed for responding so obviously. "Chika-chan I am way too old for you and you are way too young to be looking!" Sano said with a kind laugh.

"Of course Sano-san, you were just so brave on my behalf I cannot help but be mesmerized by you" Chika choked out. It was then Megumi entered the room without looking at Sano. She spoke immediately to Chika saying "Chika-chan lift your shirt in the back for me I need to change that bandage right?" "Yes Miss Megumi I was just visiting my hero" Chika replied happily. Sano stared at Megumi waiting for her to look at him, but she did not. She had not spoken to him since she gave Saiko to him and not once had she even been in his sight since that day until now.

The young girl turned towards the wall and lifted the shirt she was wearing to give Megumi access to the wound; she was most likely wearing it for that purpose Sano supposed. Sano sucked hard when he was the poor girl's back. While the man had not stabbed her as deeply as he had with Sano her wound was no paper cut. She had to be extremely brave not to cry as the gangster had forced her with him, knowing if she did, he would probably just have killed her on the spot.

Chika bit her lip and cried as Megumi applied some cream to the gash in her back. Sano temporarily forgot his pain and empathized with the young girl. She was scared to death from an attack, cut, and still was thinking about Sano enough to buy him a present. Megumi left the room without a word and Chika slowly turned around to look at Sano again. "Does it look that bad?" she asked softly. "Well kind of actually" Sano replied. "It cannot be anything compared to your wounds Sano-san," she said smiling.

Sano patted the empty space on the bed next to him offering Chika somewhere to sit. She happily obliged committing to herself that she would never stop loving him even if he did not want her to. She owed him everything now especially since what he saved her from was the most brutal of attacks. Sano opened the pack of treats and offered her one. Chika smiled and ate it slowly still unable to take her eyes off him. After a while, Sano began to feel tired, but he kept talking to Chika about silly unimportant things. He just put his uninjured arm behind his head and told Chika stories of his childhood.

Chika unconsciously began stroking Sano's bandages again so lightly be could barely feel her fingertips. If anything, the feeling was a distraction from the pain. Neither of them realized they had stayed talking for over an hour until they heard a knock on the door then the door opening. First came in Saitou wearing an un-approving scowl at the girl touching Sano's dressing and sitting so closely to him. Before Saitou could say anything or Sano or the girl could rectify their awkward situation Kenshin had walked in with Saiko in his arms. "DADA" she cried happily. All in the room stayed still not wanting to fight in front of such a happy baby. Kenshin smiled not knowing of the tension and set Saiko on the opposite side of Sano from Chika.

Saiko laid her head on Sano's bare chest giving him the biggest hug she could while kneeling on the bed. "Dada, no nigh nigh! Dada no bye bye" she said half into his chest. "I know Sa-chan I am very sorry" Sano said sadly taking his good arm and giving the girl a half hug. Saiko peeked up from the hug and climbed up his chest to kiss him on the cheek. At this point Chika felt she could slip out without to much turmoil so she hopped up from the table and ran out of the room as Saiko was kissing Sano.

If Chika had stayed a moment longer, she would have seen Sano return the kiss and Saiko demanding that "Da e" kiss "dada." If she did maybe, it would have gotten her to understand she would never be able to win Sano's love even if she did wait until she was older, but she was not there so it was a lesson she would have to learn in the future.

Kaoru laughed heartily at his hilarious display of a toddler's power and would have annoyed Saitou even more if Kenshin did not spin her around and cover her lips with his own. Saitou noticed this in the corner of his eye so he took the opportunity to kiss his damaged lover more deeply at Saiko's giddy approval.

Saiko, still held in Sano's good arm, nuzzled Sano happily as Saitou kissed him. Eventually both kisses broke and the room stayed silent for a moment. It was then Dr. Gensai made an appearance speaking directly to Saitou "Saitou-san Sano seems to have passed the critical time and he will be fine, as I have told him already the wound to his shoulder has done some serious damage. I entrust that you will be sure he goes easy on it until I say he is healed." Saitou nodded "of course Dr. Gensai I will keep the Ahou from doing more damage to himself" he grinned slyly before continuing "I will not let him get out of doing the laundry that easily." Sano groaned "Very funny Saitou."

Kenshin and Kaoru, seeing that Sano was going to be fine, decided to duck out and let Saiko and Saitou spend some time with Sano. Especially since Kaoru's heart was still racing from the unexpected kiss. Dr. Gensai continued with instructions for Sano's care and promised Saitou if Sano stayed in the hospital until the evening Saitou could take him home. Saiko was "filling" Sano in on what he missed since he was in the hospital. "Da e cut Sa-chan's hair, Da e said after Dada better" she said happily. Sano smiled pulling the girl up close to his face. "That is wonderful Saiko I am sure Daddy will do a great job." She smiled up at him coyly and kissed the bottom of his chin. He rubbed the top of her head happily, her soft black hair still sticking up between his fingers like feathers just like her father.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Gensai had the young assistant bring miso soup for the three to eat for lunch. Saiko ate it messily and spilled most of it on her dress. Sano smiled and said "guess your going to have to wash that Saitou." Saitou just rolled his eyes "Hnn." Outside they heard a rough knock on the door and the gruff voices of the police commissioners. "We might need to let Saiko go play Sano, we do not want the police bothering her do we. "I can watch her" a voice squeaked from the door.

The blushed face of Chika appeared leering around the doorway. Saitou frowned, but he couldn't think of anything better at the moment. "Stay in the building "Saitou warned sternly. Chika nodded and pick Saiko up. "Bye bye?" Saiko asked confused. "No" Sano said, "You are just going to play for a minute okay Saiko, no bye bye." She frowned but did not cry as Chika carried her out of the room.

Within a minute the police commissioner and another officer came in the room. Saitou had straightened his uniform and cleared the dishes so he would appear to be working. As Saitou had guessed all the police commissioner wanted was to hear that there was some reason for the fight. Sano was still unable to sit up, but he did his best to be respectful and explain the story. Sano took a deep breath feeling exhausted as he told the story. "And then he tackled me forcing the knife in my gut" Sano finished.

The commissioner nodded happily before he spoke. His voice was old and regal. It was the kind of a voice someone would hope their grandfather would have. "Sagara-san" he started "the man who attacked you has been incarcerated and with an attempted rape and attempted murder charge I can say confidently say he will never get out of prison. We greatly appreciate your sacrifice and on behalf of Tokyo I thank you greatly. Chika-chan is a family friend and I cannot imagine what would happen if she was raped. I will see to it that you are properly accommodated, Gorou-san will you be sure to get his information so we can deliver him a reward for his bravery." Saitou hid his smile and nodded "Of course commissioner" he answered calmly.

In the other room Chika had been trying to entertain Saiko. She decided to try playing hide and go seek; letting Saiko be "it." She hid behind a medicine cabinet knowing it would be obvious were she was to the toddler. As smart of a plan as it was Chika did not anticipate Saiko's short attention span. Saiko got bored of looking and walked right out of the door and down the hall. She found an empty room and waltzed in happily hoping to find dada or da e.

The room Saiko had walked in on was Megumi's office. Megumi was sitting at her desk writing notes from Sano's surgery. She did not notice the presence of the girl until she felt a slight tugging on her kimono. Megumi looked down confused. She saw a little girl in a light blue yukata with wild black hair that stuck up like a baby chick, her eyes were big and full of happiness. "Know where Dada is?" she asked excitedly. Megumi did not make a sound she just stared at the toddler. Saiko's lip trembled. "Dada, where dada" she asked again.

Saiko's eyes were full of tears by the time Megumi could respond. "Not here" was all she could manage. Chika finally figured out that Saiko was not looking for her and was standing in the doorway confused at why Megumi was acting so strange towards a baby. "She is just a baby you know Miss Megumi" Chika said with a laugh. Megumi shook her head "Of course." She was saved from further trauma by Saitou.

"Chika-san the commissioner needs to talk to you…oh Megumi could you keep an eye on Saiko for a minute" Saitou said. His eyes darted back from Saiko to Megumi there was a strange resemblance between the two. He lost the thought we he saw the tears in Saiko's eyes. He frowned and waved for her to come to him. She cried out as she ran to him clutching his legs tightly. He leaned over and picked her up. She pushed her face into his chest crying "dada want dada."

Saitou kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her "Be a big girl Saiko dada needs us to be strong while he is hurt all right." She pouted but nodded slowly. Saitou gave her a sly smile "Give me a kiss" he said. Saiko's eyes lit up and she kissed him hard on the cheek. He kissed her forehead in reply before setting her on the ground. "Megumi?" he asked. Megumi gave him a weak smile and replied softly "I will do my best Saitou-san though I do not know anything about kids." Saitou shrugged "You would be surprised how quickly one learns" he said before he headed off with Chika.

Megumi was once again alone with her daughter. "Name?" Saiko asked. Megumi was too deep in thought to hear her. "Name?" she asked again a little louder. "Megumi" she responded feebly. "Mami-chan?" Saiko tried completely loosing the gu. Megumi felt tears pool in her eyes. Saiko was so adorable but Megumi knew she would never get to be part of that world.

Saiko looked rather troubled so Megumi knew she had to do something to keep the girl from crying again. "What's your name" she asked. "Sa-chan!" Saiko announced happily. Megumi almost felt like correcting Saiko, it was not proper Japanese to add –chan to one's own name. Megumi sighed not knowing what to do with her child that was not really hers anymore. Luckily for Megumi Saiko had already taken an interest in the fabric of her kimono. "Pwetty" Saiko sad softly tracing the patterns of the sakura blossoms on Megumi's kimono.

Once the commissioner was satisfied with his questioning of Chika-san he took his leave offering to walk Chika home. She gave Sano a final longing look before nodding and leaving with the commissioner. Saitou had an unpleasant scowl on his face as the room cleared. "Saitou come on you know I don't like her, no need to be jealous" Sano said with a grin. "Ahou" Saitou responded before continuing "I am not jealous I just worry if she will become a nuisance with her crush." Sano reached up with his good arm and grabbed Saitou's sleeve and pulled Saitou down to face him. "Saiko can wait a minute" he said with a grin. Saitou nodded and let Sano pull him into a deep kiss. At the same time they both thought happily _I missed this._

AN: Sorry it's a little short, but it's best to cut it off here. I did realize I was using –chan incorrectly when Saiko called her self Sa-chan, but I did that on purpose, chalk it up to little kids not following the rules.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while it became obvious that the medication Sano was on for pain was no longer helping. He grimaced at every movement or touch anywhere near an injured area. This of course made Saitou's attempts at comforting Sano fruitless since his touches only caused pain. With a frown he kissed Sano on the forehead and went off to gather Saiko from Megumi. Saiko was sitting on the floor tracing the patterns on Megumi's kimono. Saitou swore he saw a look of pain in Megumi's eyes before she noticed Saitou coming in the room.

Startled Megumi turned to face Saitou so quickly she knocked Saiko over, who had been sitting on the bottom of her kimono. Saiko's head thumped on the floor, but before she could cry Saitou had kneeled down and picked her up. He muffled her eventual cries in his police jacket. "Was she good?" Saitou asked concerned. "She was fine" Megumi muttered. Saitou shrugged his shoulders at the doctor's apathy; _I thought most women liked children_ he thought. He nodded to her and headed back to Sano's room with Saiko. She was no longer crying but Saitou could now see that sleepy look in her eye.

When Saitou returned to the room Dr. Gensai was feeding something strange to Sano. "For the pain" he said softly before exiting. Saitou was surprised that Sano looked even more tired than Saiko. "I am going to take Saiko home, she needs a nap and I can get you some clean clothes" he said before frowning at the now brown blood stains on Sano's pants. "No" Sano said in pain. "Can't she just stay here while you go; I'm not so feeble I can't watch her sleep" the pain in his voice from more than just the physical injuries. "Well of course you are able, but shouldn't you sleep as well" Saitou questioned. Sano frowned "Please" he begged. "Fine Ahou, just don't let her fall off the bed if you go to sleep, or let the Chika girl fall in" Saitou said still annoyed with the way the young girl was acting before.

Sano stuck out his arms to accept Saiko, but was clearly hurt from Saitou's comments. Saitou rolled his eyes and set the now asleep toddler in Sano's arms. Sano grimaced as he placed her tightly on his chest. The pain had seemed to subside a little bit by the time he had situated Saiko on him in a way that wouldn't aggravate his wounds. Saitou felt a little guilty for hurting Sano's feelings, but he wanted to be clear that he would not tolerate this girl vying for Sano's attention. He sighed and began untying the knot from Sano's pants. Sano started to protest but Saitou cut him off saying "These are filthy you can just get under the sheet till I bring you some clean pants all right?" Sano nodded weakly lifting his hips so Saitou could take of the blood stained clothes. He shivered in the cold for a moment until Saitou pulled up a sheet over his legs and up to cover Saiko's as well.

Exhausted Sano fell asleep before Saitou had finished collecting the things to take to the house. He smiled at the young "dada." Leaning over he gently laid a kiss on Saiko and Sano's foreheads before quietly leaving the hospital. Saitou felt in his pockets for cigarettes but to his dismay there were none. He grimaced now he would have to go and get some cigarettes on the way back to the hospital meaning more time away from his wounded Sano.

When he got home he filled a bucket with water and decided to try and at least get the blood out of Sano's clothes. He almost dunked them in before remembering to check the pockets, the Ahou always had something in them. He almost cried when he pulled the two objects out of Sano's pants. In one hand was a fresh pack of cigarettes, stained a little from Sano's blood in the other was a delicately decorated flower shaped hair clip. Saitou finally realized why Sano left the Akabeko the day before; to buy presents for his family.

A hole developed in the pit of his stomach as Saitou comprehended what had caused his lover's pain and suffering. He dropped the now empty pants in the water and fished out a cigarette from the stained pack. Saitou lit the cigarette as he walked to the porch, sinking to the ground using one of the columns for support. The sleepless night was catching up to him so after he finished the well needed cigarette he let his eyes close and slept.

While Saitou was sleeping Sano woke back up rubbing his eyes with the hand from his uninjured arm. Saiko was sleeping softly and drooling a little on his chest. He smiled and brought his hand to her hair. He let his fingers gently become entangled in the toddler's locks as he whispered to her "Saiko you and your daddy are never allowed to leave me alone again. I just miss you both too much." Dr. Gensai smiled from the doorway, he was going to check on Sano's bandages, but he figured it was best to let him enjoy the time with his daughter.

A few hours later Saitou jerked awake violently. The sun was already starting to set and he was still sitting on the ground outside. He cursed himself for allowing so much time to pass and hurriedly dusted of his clothes. Walking over to the water bucket he looked at Sano's pants. A lot of the blood had already come of the clothes so the water had become a pinkish color. Saitou poured some of the soap by the bucket in and harshly scrubbed the pants. After he washed them he could feel his back starting to ache. _This is hard_ he thought reflectively.

Saitou tucked the cigarette pack and the hair clip in his pocket and hung up Sano's pants on the line. Then he went inside to pack Sano pants, a fundoshi, and a shirt to wear. With a grin he also grabbed the little rooster doll he bought Saiko so long ago and packed it into Saiko's bag with the rest of the things for Sano. He was almost out of the house when he captured a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Saitou dropped the bag and went to the bathroom to fix his sad looking hair. Thinking of the new hair clip Saitou also grabbed Saiko's baby brush and slipped it in his pocket.

In the hospital Sano shivered under the covers holding Saiko tightly. He had given up and slept on his bad shoulder to keep pressure off his stomach wound so he could get some real rest. Saiko was facing him with her left thumb in her mouth. Sano smiled pulling the sheet up over her up to her chin. He patted her head softly hoping she was all right with all the excitement that had been happening. At first she scrunched up her nose at the pat, but seemed to fall back asleep. It was not long before she woke up for real inhaling deeply and feeling incredibly safe so close to her father.

Sano was watching her sleepy eyes flutter as she woke. Saiko turned her head up and smiled at him mischievously. "Was nigh nigh dada?" she cooed. "Not yet Sa-chan just a nap" he responded. She smiled and kissed his chest happily. Sano laughed as the toddler had tickled him with her kiss.

With a struggle Sano managed to sit up, pulling Saiko into his lap over the sheet. He felt pretty self-conscious wearing only a fundoshi in the hospital room, the last thing he needed was Saiko pulling up the sheet and flashing the young girl nurse. "Boo boo dada?" Saiko asked quietly, lightly poking the bandages on Sano's stomach. Sano swallowed hard worried that if he said too much it might upset Saiko make her cry. Before she could repeat herself Sano explain softly trying not to sound concerned "Yes Saiko it is a boo boo, a bad man gave dada two bad boo boos but dada will be better soon okay?" She nodded still prodding the bandage making Sano wonder if she thought it looked like the time she skinned her knee and Sano had overreacted and bandaged it heavily a few months prior.

"She is so adorable Sano-senpai" Chika's unwelcome voice called out. Sano sighed Saitou would be back soon and just get mad at him again. "Yes she is Chika-San, but you really need to go home it is past visiting hours you know?" he lied trying to trick the girl into leaving. "Your daughter is here" she said disappointed. "It's not the same and you know it" he retorted. "Well I guess you don't have anyone else to watch her" she said as seductively as a fifteen year old could manage. Sano just sighed not feeling like fighting with her.

"I am not staying, though I do not understand why you hate me so!" she said getting a little angry. "I just wanted to ask you when you would be going home" she finished. "Tonight" he finally said not really caring why she wanted to know. She crept up to the bed slowly while Saiko eyed her confused. Saiko could tell Sano was not happy and curled up on Sano's lap pressing her face in Sano's bare chest. "Are you sure I cannot just fluff your pillows or something Sano-san I feel like I owe you my life" Chika said sweetly. Sano sighed defeated finally obliging her "Find me another sheet, I don't know what happened to my jacket." Chika smiled happily and left to fetch a sheet deciding that sweetness had to be the way to Sano's heart.

It was pitch black outside by the time Saitou had gotten a carriage to take him to the hospital and he had to share it with another fare first before he could go to the hospital, he just hoped Sano and Saiko were still sleeping since they both were so worn-out. Saitou lit another one of the cigarettes from the blood stained pack and inhaled it along with the cold night air.

Lost in the hospital Chika went to Megumi's office to ask for a sheet. While Megumi was fishing one from the linen closet Chika asked "Miss Megumi, do you think Sano-san would ever take an interest in me?" Megumi blushed refraining from saying "not unless you become a man." Instead she took the older wiser approach and said "Chika-san you are much too young to worry about love" and left it at that. Disappointed Chika took the folded sheet and walked back to Sano's room slowly.

Sano was playing with Saiko's hair happily when Chika returned and barely nodded at her presence. Resigning to work on her new plan Chika let the sheet unfold and wrapped it around Sano's shoulders leaving him to adjust it as he felt necessary. She was about to leave when she heard "Thank you Chika-san, I am very glad you are safe and want to thank me, but you are so very young please remember that." She blushed before nodding and heading out the door.

Saitou finally made it to the hospital about thirty minutes after Chika left and went straight to Dr. Gensai's office. The doctor gave Saitou the forms to sign for Sano's release and packed the medicine Sano would need for the next few weeks including a sheet with all the instructions. The carriage was waiting still so Saitou hurried Dr. Gensai along wanting nothing more than to get his family home safe in bed, after eating a hefty meal of course, for even Saitou was starving at this point.

When Saitou made it to the room "dada and sa-chan" were in the middle of an intense game of raspberry. Sano would blow on Saiko's stomach till she laughed hard then Saiko would to the same on Sano's chest. Saitou blushed thinking how hard he could make Sano laugh if he timed a raspberry right.

Sano had stopped the game after he noticed Saitou and it was a few raspberries before Saiko realized it. She turned and clapped yelling "da e da e!" Saitou smiled and gave both of them a soft kiss on the cheek. "Can you walk at all Sano?" Saitou asked as he started unpacking the bag. Sano nodded before Saitou pulled out the pants, fundoshi, and the shirt. He then grabbed the brush and clip out of his pocket and set them on the bed. Sano blushed realizing Saitou found his presents. Saiko was so interested in playing with the clothes she did not even see the hair clip.

Saitou winked at Sano as Sano slipped his hand over the clip and hid it behind his back. "Sa-chan would you like your present?" he said joyfully. Her eyes lit up and she dropped the fundoshi she was putting on her head. Saitou could not help but chuckle at the sight of her with Sano's underwear on her head. She crawled up closer to Sano and smiled "Pwease" she said happily. Sano smiled and brought his hand from his back opening it slowly and showing it to her. The clip was just a size bigger than Saiko's hand. It looked like an origami flower made of metal, but it was painted bright red with sparkly patterns on the petals. "Pwetty" she said having no idea what it was. "It is a hair clip Sa-chan, want dada to put it in your hair." She nodded happily and as if Saitou had read Sano's mind he handed Sano the brush.

Even with her hair brushed and the red flower shaped clip locking her unruly locks down closer to her head Saitou still thought she looked just like Sano. "Come on Rooster let's go home" Saitou said with a genuine smile. "Come on little chick" Sano replied to Saiko who smiled and laughed happily patting the clip in her hair. Saitou scooped up Saiko so Sano could slowly and painfully get dressed. With Saiko and the bag in one arm and Sano leaning on the other Saitou slowly got them both to the carriage.

As the carriage slowly made its way back to the Sagara house Saitou held Saiko close to his chest in the freezing cold wrapping her the best he could underneath a side of his jacket. Sano was laying on the bench taking up the whole seat sleeping with his mouth wide open. Saitou just stared at his poor lover until he felt a soft kiss on his chin and he looked at Saiko with a small smile. "Da e, Dada no be lone?" she whispered. Holding her even tighter he responded lovingly "no Saiko Dada no be alone anymore."

A/N: Extra long since I haven't updated in a few days ; Plus I did not see a better place to break it up. I hope you all like it.


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting chillier by the minute and Saitou started to worry about Saiko. The little girl was starting to shiver under his police jacket. Saitou had already given Saiko her stuffed rooster to cling onto, but it did not really seem to comfort the girl. Sano was snoring happily on the other bench which meant Saitou could not get any sleep if he tried. He gave up and leaned against the side of the carriage putting his feet on the seat making a V with his body with Saiko seated in the middle. He rubbed her back absentmindedly trying to keep her warm. Saitou cursed the gods for letting a day that was so warm have a night that was so cold.

The carriage driver was a tad slow for Saitou's taste, but he was known in Tokyo for keeping secrets so Saitou always tried to get him, considering his double life and all. This secret keeping meant a steeper bill, but that was no issue for Saitou when compared to the safety of Sano and Saiko. They finally made it to the Sagara household with a rough jerk that threw Sano to the floor. Even with the large force of being thrown Sano continued to keep snoring.

Saitou smiled as he climbed out of the carriage as he saw Sano continue to snore on the floor. The now sleeping Saiko stirred slightly as Saitou gave the driver instructions to give him a few minutes to unload. Saitou unlocked the house and set Saiko in her toddler bed with a thick blanket before going back outside to fetch Sano. Sano had finally woken up and Saitou helped in the house. Sano stopped him at the living room saying he could handle it himself. Saitou nodded and went back out the carriage to collect the bag and pay the driver.

When Saitou returned to the house he saw Sano in the kitchen making tea. Saitou smiled as he pulled a medicine pack and poured it in Sano's cup. Sano frowned about to protest when Saitou cut him off saying "Doctor's orders" with a sly smile. He brought his hand to Sano's chin and leaned in for a soft kiss whispering "go sit down in the front room I will make you something eat." Sano smiled but inwardly grimaced, Saitou couldn't cook anything past rice and he would have rather have had some meat. Sano took his medicinal tea and trudged into the front room. Saitou finished the rice and soon handed a bowl and chopsticks to Sano.

"You look awful Sano, what were you doing after that nap playing with Ch" Saitou started in. "Shut the hell up" Sano yelled back angrily sick of Saitou's accusations. Saitou leaned away slightly, the lean the only admittance of wrongdoing one could tell of Saitou. Saitou resigned to eat his rice in silence figuring that Sano would not want to talk to him till the next day. He was surprised when Sano finished his rice in two swallows then dropped his head into Saitou's lap. Saitou smiled and put his free hand on Sano's forehead. "You should get some sleep" Saitou said softly. Sano nodded but did not move until Saitou finished his rice.

Saitou helped Sano onto the futon carefully and started to get himself ready for bed. By the time Saitou cleaned up dinner and changed for bed Sano had fallen asleep and taken up the whole futon. Not wanting to disturb his wounded lover Saitou decided to sleep in the front room. Grabbing a free pillow and a spare sheet he headed to his temporary bed. On the way he checked in on Saiko who seemed to no longer be chilled and sleeping soundly.

Saitou had almost fallen asleep when his half open eyes saw a flash of black. Feigning sleep he waited patiently as the little Saiko crawled from next to his feet to next to his face. "Da e" she called out before placing a hand on his cheek to wake him. He caught her tiny hand in his and kissed the back of it lightly before speaking to her. "Yes Sa-chan" he asked. "Da e be lone?" she responded. "Yes Da e was alone, but Sa-chan can keep daddy company" he offered. He just hoped she wouldn't realize that if they were both in the front room dada was alone. Saiko just smiled and kissed Saitou goodnight and lay down next to Saitou. Saitou said his goodnight and pulled her close to him to protect her from what seemed like the world lately.

In the morning Saitou woke up to an empty bed. At first he was confused, but then he remembered Sano needed the room so he came out to the front room, but something was still off. Saiko was gone. The spot she had been was nothing but cold ruffled sheets. Saitou frowned and pulled himself grudgingly out of bed. He found her in the back bedroom in Sano's arms laughing happily and saying something about da e not being alone. Saitou felt a pang of jealousy as he thought about his daughter leaving his side to play with Sano. It was irrational considering he knew Sano was her father too and her biological father at that, but jealousy was not a very rational beast.

He sighed and walked in the room kneeling on the futon. "Da e" Saiko cried out happily rushing over and hugging him tightly, melting all the jealousy away. Sano smirked and did the same crying "daddy" before planting a wet kiss on Saitou's unsuspecting lips. Saiko pinned between the two she squealed, not in pain but in pure joy. It finally felt like home again.

As Sano healed Saitou had to do the majority of the housework on top of his police job so understandably he was tired and a bit cranky. Sano who was feeling restless from his bed rest as it was tried to offset Saitou's mood by surprising him everyday. One day Saiko had a painting of the family, another the two of them picked Saitou a bouquet of wildflowers.

The original bouquet that Saitou bought for Sano was not forgotten. Sano loved the flowers though he did not admit it. He laid them out in the window to dry them planning to press them as a keepsake for the years to come. Saitou was not supposed to know Sano was keeping them, but Saiko was muttering something about "pwetty owers" in the window and Saitou had found them. Saitou pretended not to notice, but that night Sano was a little louder than the average night.

Saitou was a little worried that the chief of police was getting suspicious with his constant exhaustion, but hoped as Sano got stronger Saitou could get a little more rest. Sano understood Saitou's predicament, but Saitou refused to let him go do anything even slightly strenuous until he was fully healed.

One night a little over three weeks after the fight Saitou had finally discovered what happened to the gangster who attacked his Sano. He was revealing all the details to Sano before bed with a chipper tone. "So now the emperor himself wants of piece of that rube, and the lackey who gave him the knife squealed on the king pin and will probably never leave prison, though its mostly by choice because he is dead if the mob gets a hold of him" Saitou explained.

Sano smiled pulling Saitou's arm over his waist as they prepared to sleep. "That's good to know, I hope this all wasn't too much trouble Saitou" Sano whispered. "Ahou you saved a girl, a flirt, but still a young girl I have to credit you for that" Saitou responded lightly kissing the back of Sano's neck. "Now, let's sleep and hope we don't wake Saiko up tonight hnn?" Saitou said softly in reply. "Hey if you don't want me to be so loud, don't be so good" Sano almost giggled. "You're such a girl" Saitou said with a chuckle. "Hey" Sano started to protest, but was silenced by a gentle bite to his non injured side between his shoulder and neck. "Hey daddy no bite" Sano teased.

A/N: Word ate this chapter once already so please forgive me if it seems rushed and short TT


	12. Chapter 12

Sano rubbed his right shoulder weakly. The freshly healed wound was pink in the center of the old scar. Sano smiled, at the time it hurt like hell, but it was so soon after that he got to really got to know the older man. "Stop sitting in the dirt and come at me" Saitou taunted. Saitou had finally decided that Sano was well enough to spar, lightly, so they had been practicing while Saiko was napping one Saturday afternoon a month or so after the fight.

Sano ran as fast as he could punching Saitou hard in the gut. Saitou managed to lunge back but it foot caught on one of Saiko's toys left in the yard. He fell backwards with Sano tumbling after. Sano rubbed a sweaty forehead on Saitou's with a warm smile. Saitou opened his mouth to scold Sano for not cleaning up the yard first, but Sano silenced him with a kiss. A few minutes later, but still mid sweaty loving kiss the couple heard a faint knocking.

Saiko was woken up by the frantic knocking and climbed out of bed and went to the door. She was not even two so it was not as if she could open the door, but she understood the concept. "Lo?" she asked the knocking fist. "Hello? Saiko? Go get your dada" Chika's unmistakable voice called out. Saiko nodded to the door after saying "kay." She looked around but did not see her dada. She frowned but felt the breeze and went to the open door. "Dada!" she called out not knowing exactly what else she was supposed to say.

Sano looked up confused at why Saiko need to call him in the middle of her nap. Saitou reluctantly let his lover go to their calling daughter. Sano ran to her side worried, breathily saying "Sa-chan what is wrong." She said "not wrong" and pointed at the door. Sano remembered the knocking and scooped up Saiko to go answered the door. He held in a groan as he recognized Chika in a formal kimono with a small girl with short hair standing behind her.

"Sano-senpai" Chika started softly. "Just call me Sanosuke all right?" he pleaded. "Sanosuke-san" she taunted him by not fully doing as he asked "This is my friend Aya-chan, she is the police commissioners daughter. We have seemed to lost her pet kitten, have you seen it?" she said softly. Sano's mind flashed to the past five minutes of making out with Saitou, nope no kitten in his memory. "Sorry no Chika-san" Sano finally admitted. Saitou had cleaned himself off and stealthily changed into his police uniform and stuck out of the house. He came around the front behind Chika and Aya and with his typical Fujita Gorou smile he spoke calmly "Chika-san, so good to see you out and about."

Chika turned around surprised at Saitou's stealthy appearance. "Gorou-san you work on Saturday?" she asked assuming he was coming from the police station. "Just checking on something, I see you have found Sagara-san's home. Little Saiko is as cute as ever" Little Saiko's eyes lit up and leaned forward out of Sano's arms reaching for da e thinking he was calling her. Sano reacted immediately spinning her around and holding her to his chest. "Actually it is her nap time I was in the back and the knocking woke her up and she found me." Sano admitted with a sweet smile.

Saitou hid his happy smile at Sano's quick thinking. "Chika-san what are you doing here anyways?" 'Gorou' asked kindly. "Oh Aya-chan lost her kitten, we thought it might have gotten into his yard is all, but I really only knew he lived her because Aya's daddy told us earlier today" she admitted embarrassed. "Sagara-san this surely is a police job I will let you tend to Saiko's nap" Saitou said giving Sano a secret wink before placing his hands on the girls shoulders leading them slowly away.

"Nap time, again, Saiko" Sano said lovingly. Saiko's lip trembled sadly. "Sa-chan?" Sano asked concerned. "Da e no bye bye" she cried out. Sano's heart dropped having to hide her relationship with Saitou was so cruel to her. Sano held her tightly and kissed her cheek softly. "Yes, but he will be back soon so don't worry" he said trying to comfort her as he walked her back to her bedroom. Sano tried to set Saiko down, but she clung to his neck digging her nails sharply in his neck. Her face was angry and she cried out "no lone!"

Sano sighed and fit himself in her tiny bed. His legs hung out of the bottom, but Saitou had mentioned it was strong enough to hold the weight of an adult with Saiko so he figured it would be all right for him to sleep there. She fell back asleep quickly and not long after Sano fell asleep himself. Saitou found the kitten and had briefly considered getting one for their house, but reconsidered when he remembered he had a toddler and an ahou already, plus kitten's did not mix well with wolves, roosters, or chicks.

Saitou decided to pick up dinner from the Akebeko, with lots of meat. Sano's eyes snapped awake at the smell of fresh pork. He jumped out of Saiko's bed with her still sleeping in his arms and bolted towards the kitchen. Setting Saiko down gingerly on the counter Sano yanked the container of food out of Saitou's hands. Saitou frowned letting the hungry rooster wolf down the meal Saitou had so lovingly procured for him. Shaking his head Saitou ignored Sano's eating and walked to the counter lightly stroking the side of Saiko's head. "Sa-chan wake up it is dinner time" he said softly. She blinked a few times before sitting herself up. Saitou grabbed the non Sano accosted container and spooned small pieces of pork and rice into her favorite bowl.

The bowl was homemade a pottery attempt Sano and Saiko made for Saitou's birthday, since he complained her bowls were too kiddy. Sano had made the coil pot himself and let Saiko help him paint "serious" pictures on it. It ended up being caricatures of the family frowning and some squiggly pictures drawn by Saiko. Saitou loved it, but at the time all he said was "well it is better I suppose."

Saitou leaned against the counter sipping the small cup of miso soup with his other arm around Saiko worried she might fall from the counter. Finally Sano needed to breathe and started talking as fast as he had been eating. "So where were you all that time, did you find the kitten?" Sano asked. "Yes it was a few houses down, apparently quite a few officers live in this neighborhood, Tanaka-san's little boy was playing with it in the front yard. The whole way back to the police station Chika san was talking about how you should get the little boy and Saiko to have a play date."

Sano smiled and set his dish on the counter. He walked towards Saitou and lightly placed a hand over Saiko's eyes and while she used both of hers to try and pry them off Sano gave Saitou a wet and hard kiss to let him know how much he was actually missed. "Dada stop dada stop" she cried out before Sano finally let go. "Just playing a game Sa-chan your no fun" he said sticking his tongue out and putting a pinky to the corner of his eye going 'nyaaa'.

Putting on his tough dad face Saitou looked sternly at Saiko. "Are you finished?" he asked. "Ya ya" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Let me see" he went on. She looked down and slid the bowl away from her side. "No no Sa-chan you have to eat it all." He said with a teasing smile. "Dada is going to take out the trash while you finish." Sano pouted, but collected all the dinner containers and the other rubbish in the kitchen, walking it out of the house and to the barrel on the street.

It was still a while before they needed to put Saiko to bed, especially since she had just been napping so Sano was trying to decide what they would do with the time when he walked back in the house shivering a bit at the cold air that blew in the house as he closed the door. He walked into a very happy scene of Saiko playing on the floor with her rooster doll and Sano bent over the sink washing the dishes.

"I need a new jacket I cannot find my Aku one" Sano said dejectedly. "I will ask around for it, maybe the police picked it up, but I need you to do something for me Sanosuke." Saitou said breathily. Sanosuke's ears perked up at the use of his full name. He walked slowly to the kitchen wrapping his arms around Saitou's abdomen and kissing Saitou's back over his black police shirt lightly. "Yes?" Sano said lovingly. "I need you to … build a crate for Saiko's outside toys" Saitou said barely able to keep in a laugh. Sano's jaw dropped "oh all right Saitou I'll do that" Sano started. "Monday or at least wait till I am gone Sunday" Sano nodded into Saitou's back still holding tightly.

After Saitou finished with the dishes he disappeared to the back bedroom for a moment and called out to his lover and daughter "Saiko, Sano we are going to read a story tonight lets go into the front room" Sano smiled and scooped Saiko up walking into the front room. Headed toward the western type futon Sano sat down holding Saiko in his lap and Saitou sat on his left pulling out a children's book. "First story is called Red Riding Hood, it's a foreign tale so I bet even you haven't heard it Sano" Saitou said softly before he started to read.

Saitou had read eight stories from his fairytale book before he realized no one was listening. It was late and the only light in the room was from the two lanterns in the far corners. Saitou sighed closing the book gingerly. He set it next to him on the futon and leaned over carefully and pulled the blanket off the corner of the cushion. He genuinely smiled before unfolding the blanket carefully pulling the blanket up over the three of them. Sano was sleeping with his mouth open head leaning slightly on Saitou's shoulder. Saiko's mouth was agape as well drooling on Sano's bare chest. Slowly Saitou pulled the blanket up to cover everyone's legs up to Saiko's mid back. He leaned his head lightly onto Sano's and closed his eyes. 'This is a good life' Saitou thought, 'what took me so long?'


	13. Chapter 13

It was only a few weeks until Saiko's 2nd birthday and Sano was finally back to his old self physically. The only people who knew of his recent attack were his family, friends, police, and of course the infamous Chika. The scar was still pink, but it was hidden by his recovered jacked. It turned out that the police had found it in the alley near where the fight had taken place. The air was still cold, but one Saturday it was just warm enough for a picnic.

Sano had happily packed up some fresh sushi, rice, and bread to go along with hot tea he prepared just before they left. As soon as all the food was prepared he carefully packed the basket and scooped up Saiko mid game of dolls with an amused looking Saitou. "Finally" Saitou said with a smirk. The three grabbed a carriage and made it to the field outside of town before the food and tea had cooled, and the sushi has warmed.

Saitou spread out the blanket while Sano took great care to unpack the big umbrella he had brought to make sure Saiko did not get too much sun. Saitou finished first and carefully pulled out the plates giving everyone their portion. Saitou smiled as he saw the little bowl of Saiko's tucked beneath the rice and the other plates. Saiko had busied herself chasing butterflies in the field happily till Saitou called her over.

The three ate with quiet conversation, mostly Saiko talking about the butterflies. "Bubberflies are so pwetty da e" she said happily chewing on a piece of bread with Sano's watchful eye on her making sure she was not having any trouble. Sano pat her head softly, the red clip holding her bangs atop her head.

They finished most of the food, spare a bit of rice and some of the bread before Sano deemed Saiko allowed to go back to chasing butterflies. Sano took off his jacket and laid back on the blanket with a huge smile plastered on his face. "What are you so happy about Ahou?" Saitou asked endearingly. "Just thinking about Saiko, when she grows up, you know regular dad stuff" he responded still glowing.

"She is going to be so beautiful Saitou I just know it, I don't think I will ever be able to let her go you know? Date, marry, have her own kids" Sano started. "Sanosuke she is not even two…" Saitou said with an eyebrow raised. "I know I know" Sano responded "but are you telling me you never think about it, I mean imagine her at 16, tall and lean like me with short hair sticking up like mine." Sano got on his side and with his fingers Sano drew what Saiko would look like in the dirt, tall lean with short hair. Saitou crawled over behind Sano reaching an arm over him and correcting his drawing. "Well I hope for her health her chest will not be that large" flattening the Saiko drawing a bit "And I also think she should be womanly not a boy" and he rubbed out the short spikes and drew long hair with short bangs. Sano gulped; like that she would look just like Megumi.

"Let's compromise" Sano said quickly, not wanting to act alarmed "Mid length hair." Sano slowly drew her hair to be just past her chin, still kind of poofy but less tomboyish. "There better?" Sano asked smugly. "Well to be honest if she is 16 maybe we should just let her decide" Saitou said seriously. Sano looked at him for a second then they both started laughing. "Like you will be able to let her be free for an instant Sanosuke" Saitou said laughing. "I bet Saiko's husband will have to ask you to leave the room on their wedding night.

With that Sanosuke turned back from the Saiko drawing and tackled Saitou on the blanket. "I bet you would just glare him to death" Sano said half laughing. Saiko had heard Saitou call out her name and stop her butterfly chasing and went back to the blanket. "Dada? Da e? why fight?" she said worriedly. The two parents stopped what they were doing and looked at Saiko standing on the edge of the blanket and started to laugh. Saiko was confused but she joined in after a few moments. 

Saiko noticed the drawing in the dirt and crawled over to it. Though she did not know what it was she decided to add to it to make it more interesting. Over her own mouth she drew a huge cigarette with smoke lines like Sanosuke always drew Saitou's. Then she redrew spiky hairs and drew a big bow on her front. "Pwetty" she said happily and caught Sano and Saitou's attention.

They climbed back over to the side of the blanket and chuckled at the drawing. Sano smiled and said "It's daddy as a girl!" Saitou almost frowned and corrected "It's dada as a girl." Saiko stomped her foot angrily. "Is Sa-chan!" she said definitely. Both adults jaw's dropped at Saiko's revelation. It made sense, she wanted to be like both her daddy's, but neither expected an almost two year old to comprehend thoughts such as those. "Well Sanosuke, I guess we will have to let her decide" Saitou said with a smirk. Sano blushed and placed a light kiss on Saitou's smug lips.

"Well Saiko enough fun time to take a nap all right?" Sano said lovingly patting the blanket next to him. Saiko nodded and slowly climbed to the spot Sano patted under the umbrella. She curled up next to his hand and was asleep within a few minutes. Slowly Sano's hand started to hurt so he adjusted so he was lying on his side. Before long he fell asleep along side her and left Saitou awake with his thoughts.

He got up quietly pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pants and walked away a few feet to smoke without bothering the two napping. Saitou lit it up and inhaled deeply. This damn addiction would be the end up him he thought with a sigh. When he turned back to look at his family he noticed that now Sano was flat on his back under the umbrella and Saiko had managed to climb on his chest and was sleeping soundly.

He smiled but started thinking about when it was that he started to smoke. With a somber grimace Saitou let the memories of the past filter into his mind. _All the death all the killing all the pain_. It was necessary, but nonetheless unpleasant. Before he knew it the cigarette had burned itself out almost singeing his fingertips. With a flick he tossed the cigarette away and returned to the blanket.

Looking around to make sure no one was in the area he took off his jacket and set it on the basket. He slowly crawled under the umbrella and before long Saitou managed to get an arm around Sano and Saiko had moved so she laid half on him and half on Sano. Saitou made one final adjustment before falling asleep. He interlaced his fingers with Sano's free hand and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Ah' he thought 'perfect.'

A/N: I know it is short and a little fluffy, but I really wanted to get in Sano's fear of Saiko being recognized as Megumi's Keep reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

It was a little over a week till Saiko's birthday when Sano's best friend Katsu came to town. Sano begged Saitou to watch Saiko that Wednesday night so he could reminisce with his friend. Saitou had no problem watching his daughter, but he just knew Sano would end up drunk or beaten up if he went out with Katsu.

It was still light out when Sano left so Saitou decided to take Saiko shopping for some early birthday presents. She whined the whole way to the shopping district. "Da e why dada go bye bye?" pulling on his pant leg as she trudged behind. "Da e why no home" she complained. Saitou stopped short and Saiko crashed into his calf. Her lip was starting to tremble as he turned around to pick her up. "Saiko please be a good girl we are not home because I want to buy you a present" he said with a grin.

She smiled and happily laid her head on his chest as they walked the rest of the way there. The first stop was the kimono shop where Saiko grudgingly stood on a pedestal in just her diaper as the old woman measured her. Saitou put in his order and left the old woman with a Fujita Gorou smile.

The next stop was for Saiko, but really it was for Sanosuke. They stopped in a small accessories store. The young women gawked and pointed at the sight of the wolf of Mibu with a tiny little child. No one there knew him as that, but he could be a pretty scary looking man when he wanted to be. He curtailed their fears by smiling sweetly and kissing Saiko lovingly on the forehead. Two of the girls, sisters, instantly melted at the sight of such fatherly love. He approached them and asked quietly "I need some help, could you find me a red silk ribbon for my daughter."

The older girl smiled and set off to find what he requested. "Can I interest you in anything else for her?" the other girl asked politely. She bent over a table and managed to dig up a pair of half moon hair ornaments. "You pull her hair up into two high pig tails, and make them buns, it is called Odango style, then you clip them to her hair, it is really cute on little girls" the girl went on and on about until her sister returned. The silk ribbon looked exactly like Sano's and Saitou was so pleased he humored the girls and bought the hair ornaments as well. 'They did match the kimono at least' he thought.

By the time they got home Saitou had a bag with the silk ribbon, two hair ornaments, lots of pins to help with said ornaments, and some candy he used to bribe Saiko for not playing with her other presents. As Saiko happily munched on her dango on a stick Saitou realized he really should be feeding her dinner not sugary dumplings. He sighed and pulled out a pot and started water for some rice. His cooking was adequate, but he had to really pour on the soy sauce to get little Saiko to eat it.

Saitou made them a dinner of dried fish and rice. Saiko was good and ate it all but managed to get soy sauce all over her face. Saitou sighed saying "I guess we should take a bath huh Saiko?" before picking her up from her seat and bringing her to the bathroom. He prepared a bath for the two of them, and then grabbed clean night clothes and towels. As he grabbed a fresh diaper for after the bath he shook his head thinking 'we really must potty-train her.'

Carefully he tested the water before setting her on the edge of the tub with her feet dangling in. He shed his own clothes quickly and climbed into the tub next to her. Saiko had found her favorite bath toy, a little baby chicken Sano had bought her, and was splashing in the water happily. "Me-sa-chan" she giggled splashing Saitou with the warm water. "What?" Saitou asked confused about what she was saying. Saiko rolled her eyes saying "Dada says me-sa-chan" splashing with the toy again. Saitou's eyes lit up "Mini sa-chan?" he said hopeful that he had figured out what she meant. Saiko nodded happily "Me-sa-chan" she repeated. 'I see' Saitou thought 'he has always called her a little chick.'

After a soapy and splashed filled washing it was finally time to go to bed. Saitou had dressed Saiko in her diaper and pajamas and was attempting to put her in her bed. She had other plans and clung on to Saitou tightly. "You really hate when we are alone huh Saiko?" he said allowed not really expecting a real answer. "Da e no be lone" she said triumphantly as he gave up and carried her into the back bedroom. Saitou ran through a check list in his head trying to remember if he had hidden Saiko's presents well enough and if he had turned off the oven. Eventually he turned out the lamp and lay on his back letting Saiko fall asleep on his chest. Once he was sure she was asleep he gently rolled over on one side letting her slip into his arms as he finally fell asleep himself. 

Around four in the morning something clumsy and reeking of sake climbed into Saitou's bed. It was groaning and was barely in the bed before it rushed back out, presumably to the bathroom, Saitou assumed because of all the horrid noises that were coming from there. Annoyed he moved himself and Saiko to the very edge of the futon to avoid what would be Sano's constant sickness that night. 'Ahou' Saitou thought angrily suddenly craving a cigarette. Sano knew Saitou had to work the next day and he still got so drunk he did not come home till early the next day and a sick drunk on top of that.

Saitou had his back to him by the time Sano returned and Sano offered no protest. After fifteen minutes of silence Sano finally gave in and offered an explanation "I am so sorry Saitou we lost track of time, I really missed you and Saiko though, Katsu wants to come see you both at Saiko's birthday party. I did not think I drank so much but I feel so sick I must have" Sano would have gone on, but Saitou cut him off. "Just go to sleep ahou, you have to be up for Saiko tomorrow you know she won't let you sleep in after being gone so long today."

Sano was a little hurt by Saitou's curt response, but he knew it was all true. He was facing Saitou's back and with a deep swallow he reached over and lightly brushed his fingertips over Saitou's back. "I.." he barely choked out. He took a deep breath, not wanting to make Saitou think he was just trying to distract him with his profession. "I love you Saitou goodnight." Sano swore he heard something a minute later, it was quiet and said under his breath but Sano knew he heard Saitou say "Of course I love you too Ahou."

A/N: Woot another chapter done! The funny thing is this is the first arc I thought of for the whole story and I am just getting to it ;


	15. Chapter 15

Saitou woke up cold. Somehow not only had Sano come in to bed dreadfully late and sick drunk, but he had been a bed hog. Saitou sat up and eyed the other two in the bed. Sano was rolled over on his left shoulder, a habit he had developed since the most recent injury. Saiko was tucked in next to him under the blankets and he was holding her tight. Saitou felt himself pout slightly before shaking his head and climbing out of bed. 'Why do I always want to feel like a jealous little girl?' he thought.

He was about to smoke a cigarette when it dawned on him how bright it was outside. "Damn" Saitou mumbled. If it was already this bright it had to be almost eight. Saitou thought for a moment and checked his pocket watch on the dresser. It was only 7:20 and even with his need to sneaking out of the house early he had plenty of time. He sighed and headed for the kitchen for something to eat.

The bowl of granola Saitou was munching on was half finished when he saw a sleepy looking daughter walk into the kitchen. "Da e work?" she asked before he pulled her onto his lap. "Soon Sa-chan" Saitou said as he ruffled her hair with his free hand. Saiko smiled and proceeded to try and smooth out the wrinkled black tee her father was wearing. "Winkly" she said bashfully. Saitou looked down and smiled at her, he really should change before work. Before he went to get his clothes he remembered the state of his boyfriend. He might as well dress Saiko as well before he left or she would be in pajamas all day.

Saiko was still clean from her bath but she needed fresh clothes, a diaper, and her hair brushed. Carefully Saitou combed out the knots in the teary toddler's hair before changing Saiko's diaper and bringing her to her room. She was still rubbing her head from the brushing as Saitou went through her closet looking for something she could wear. Saitou chose a black yukata with a light blue obi to tie it. Knowing he would be hopeless to put her hair clip in he dug a few of the hair ties from the bag from the accessory store and put her hair up into two messy pigtails. Once Saiko was dressed Saitou gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and warned her to be good while he got dressed.

Somehow Sano managed to stay asleep through Saitou dressing in the bedroom, even though Saitou was trying to be loud so he could talk to the boy. "Ahou" Saitou finally said before nudging Sano gently with his foot. "Ahou, get up I know your still hung over, but I have to go to work and you need to watch Saiko if you _can_" he finished. Saitou did not intend to say the last word with such a nasty tone, but he was still rather angry at Sano for getting so drunk the night before. Sano slowly opened his eyes noticing the malice in the comment. Sano sneered at Saitou saying "I am not an invalid I can fucking watch my own daughter even when hung over all right."

"Hnn" was the only response Saitou gave before fetching Saiko and plopping her down on the futon. Right before Saitou walked out the back door he felt two warm arms around his torso and a smaller set around his right leg, Sano smiled into Saitou's back before saying "you know you cannot leave without a goodbye." Saitou felt his heart soften and he smiled before turning around and obliging the unspoken request for kisses. The last thing he could see Sano was holding Saiko on the porch with the door still open. Adjusting his coat a bit Saitou crossed the street stealthily and headed to the office.

Saitou had been leaving by the back door since the first night he spent with Sano, if only to avoid having to answer questions from other police officers. Lucky for him most officers hated being at the office off the clock and headed home immediately and got to work on time, never early, so Saitou's time at the Sagara residence went unnoticed. Sano had asked Saitou before what his cover story would be, but Saitou always responded with "they will not catch me and if for some reason it came up I would make up some story so do not worry."

The paperwork on Saitou's desk was only a small pile, for Saitou always did his work efficiently, so he was tapping his pen on the desk trying to think of a way to fight the latest ring of burglaries in one of the lower end neighborhoods in Tokyo for fun. A few minutes later there was a faint giggling, but than it got louder and louder. Saitou himself never minded the women that worked as secretaries in the office, though many people did not approve of women in a work place at all. The giggling however did tend to get on his nerves. Putting on his best Fujita Gorou face he got up from his desk and peeked his head out of the door.

What he saw thoroughly confused him. There was a little girl, with messy pigtails, a black yukuta with a light blue obi and was crying out "da e da e." Saiko however was not confused at all. As soon as Saitou left the house Sano had set Saiko down and ran to the bathroom leaving the back door wide open. Saiko looked around and proceeded to follow Saitou to work. As soon as she got to the front door she was accosted by one of the secretaries and they had been playing with her until Saitou made his appearance. Saitou was jerked out of his shock when Yuna grabbed his coat sleeve. "Gorou-san I didn't know you had a child! What is her name? How old is she? Are you married?" she asked as she dragged him over to Saiko.

Clapping happily Saiko squealed and reached out for Saitou to hold her. Nodoko handed Saiko over gingerly as they waited for his answers. "Her name Gorou-san what is her name?" Yuna asked again. Saitou blinked then shook off his shock and gave his infamous smile. "Her name is Gorou Saiko, my late wife was her mother unfortunately, and she is almost two years old" he lied through is teeth. Both girls grinned ear to ear and whispered to each other formulating an evil plan. "Can we see her for a moment Gorou-san?" Nodoko said with a mischievous grin. He raised an eyebrow but obliged adding "be good for them Sa-chan." Before the two ran off to the bathroom with Saiko.

Since his work was done more or less he stayed in the foyer plotting the things he would to do Sano for letting Saiko outside alone to cross a busy street and blow his cover when Nodoko and Yuna returned. They had wet Saiko's hair and pulled it back into a pony tail only leaving out a few clumps which they had twisted into pointy bangs to make her look like her daddy. Saitou forgot his plotting and laughed heartily. Giving in he exclaimed "Sa-chan you look just like daddy!" She cheered and patted her hair happily saying "like da e like da e." Yuna's eyes lit up thinking of something "Oh yes let's take a picture" rushing to retrieve the camera from the closet. Saitou could have sworn he was going to lecture her on wasting the film on the expensive camera, but before he knew it he was smiling while holding little Saiko who was posing for the picture.

Years later when Saitou would look on the picture where it hung on the wall he would smile and think thoughtfully of that day. The one day he got to see Saiko as 'his' own child. He knew it was when that picture was developed that he gained better control of the jealousy he felt about Sano's biological fathering of Saiko. Whenever he felt that pang he could go look at it or think of that picture and remember it did not matter who actually "created her" because she was Saitou's child, just as much as she was Sano's. He would trace his finger over the glass atop of Saiko's toddler face and smile whispering "my how you have grown Saiko." Sometimes when Saiko was there when he fell into his memory she would hug him tightly and whisper back "so have you da e" mocking her own toddler pronunciation. Then Sano would attack from the other side pulling them into a bear hug never knowing what was going on but happy to see the smiles on their faces.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post, school is gonna be a pain for the next month TT I hope everyone likes this chap, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Saitou was still chuckling about the picture when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Saitou gulped knowing it was not a good sign. Only one person in the police station did that and that was the chief, when he was in a bad mood. Before he turned around he noticed Saiko had a frightened look creep over her face before she hid her face in Saitou's jacket. "Gorou-san I need to speak to you a minute" the chief finally said.

Eventually Saitou turned around and realized why Saiko was so scared. Very rarely did he see the police chief look so upset, and this was very scary. Silently Saitou followed the chief to his office where he offered Saitou a chair. Saitou sat keeping a tight hold on Saiko. The chief took his own seat and stared at Saitou. He stared and stared then finally he spoke up saying "Gorou-san I… was not aware you had a child…and I thought that was the Sagara-san's child … isn't it? Chika-chan described a girl looking just like that to my daughter."

Saitou gulped slightly but hid it with a forced chuckle. Slowly he tried to explain "Sagara-san is my nanny chief, you see my wife died during child-birth so I hired him to care for Saiko while I am at work. He lives right across the street so I can spend lunches with Saiko and see her right after work. It is odd I know, but our arrangement is very agreeable. Sagara-san is great with Saiko." The chief nodded in reluctant understanding. "That explains that, but why is she _here_ then?" the chief prodded further. Saitou scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"I think Sagara-san wanted to surprise me…" Saitou continued to lie. His anger at Sano was growing once again as he thought about his child in that roadway. The chief nodded again and let his lips fall into a happy smile. "Let's limit these visits; I do not think the girls will ever work if they have a baby to play with" he said in his warm grand-fatherly voice. Relieved Saitou bowed murmuring he would bring Saiko home immediately. The chief protested saying today it was fine, but Saitou was too angry with Sano to consider it at that moment.

Saitou all but kicked in the back door, which had blown mostly closed in the wind. He hurriedly set Saiko in her bed and closed the door before prowling for his inattentive lover. Saitou found him on his knees in front of the toilet. Sano was coughing and dry-heaving and his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Saitou paused going over the situation in his head. "You're…actually sick?" he questioned out loud. "I …am thinking I am…it hurts" Sano choppily responded.

Saitou sunk to his knees and began rubbing Sano's back to comfort him. "I'll forgive you for everything but what you did this morning then, since it's not a hang over…" Saitou said his anger flaring back up a little. Sano turned to him confused. His eyes were a little glossy and he sank to the floor looking at Saitou with no idea what he was talking about. "What…?" Sano asked.

Saitou's comforting rubs to Sano's back stopped and he brought that hand to Sano's chin where he roughly gripped it and turned to look him square in the eyes. "You left the back door open, Saiko went outside and she followed me to work, that means Sanosuke she crossed the busy main street where all the heavy child crushing carriages fly by all day long!" All color drained from Sano's face as he swallowed hard letting what Saitou said sink in. "Saiko, oh kami is she…" Sano started but could not finish. "You should thank kami she is fine, but I swear Sanosuke I will throw you under a carriage if you ever do that again. Sick or not this is our daughter's life!" Saitou said with emotion choking his voice in his throat and a tear coming to his eye.

Sano basically collapsed into Saitou as he whispered heartfelt apologies into Saitou's coat. "Good, I am glad you realize how serious this is" Saitou said gaining back his composure. Sano nodded into Saitou and gripped him tightly. "Can I?" Sano started. Saitou was up and out of the room without waiting for the rest of the question. Saitou went to Saiko's room and brought her to the bathroom after explaining that dada was sick, but needed a big hug.

Sano smiled when he saw Saiko's little feet and Saitou slowly dropped Saiko into his arms. It took him a moment to register what the hairstyle the little girl's hair was in. Then it dawned on Sano that she was dolled up to look like Saitou. Sano frowned for a second feeling the jealousy that Saitou had been feeling so many times before.

Sano shook it off telling himself Saiko was Saitou's too so her having her hair in his style was cute and fine with him. He hugged her tight to his chest for a moment before Saitou cleared his throat to get Sano's attention before speaking "Sano, it finally happened though, the chief asked about Saiko…so I told him you were…my nanny. I know it is not ideal, but it is so much simpler to say her mother was my wife then to try and explain that Saiko isn't my daughter, but really my male lovers own secret love child."

Frowning Sano nodded knowing this decisions would guarantee a lifetime of awkwardness for him, but to keep his life with Sano it had to be so it would have to be all right. Before he could think any further Saitou caught him off guard with a soft kiss. Sano melted into the kiss, not letting it deepen since he still was feeling rather sick and did not want to make Saitou sick as well.

Saitou drew a bath for Sano and made a lunch for Saiko before preparing to go back to work. "Sano, I will have some miso soup sent here in an hour or so so you are able to get something in your stomach." Saitou said as he picked up Saiko. Saitou kissed Sano lightly on the forehead saying "I will take Saiko for the rest of the day, the chief already okayed it, just feel better Sanosuke." Saitou let Saiko kiss Sano goodbye and headed back to the office. As they were crossing the street Saitou caught sight of Yahiko and called over to him. Saitou gave him money and instructed him to get Sano some miso soup in an hour and if he still looked sick Yahiko promised to get Megumi to check on him.

The girls in the office squealed at the sight of Saiko and Saitou, but he promptly shushed them saying Saiko was sleepy and would taking a nap in his office. They obliged happily and let him pass to his office. Saitou set the half asleep Saiko on the desk as he took off his jacket to make a little bed for the little girl to sleep on. Clearing of the right side of the desk he gently moved her on the jacket and watched her sleep for a moment. Before going back to work he leaned over and lightly kissed the little girl on the cheek. "So I guess" he whispered "you will be Gorou Saiko from now on, Sagara Saiko will always be your real name, but for the masses you will have a pretend name like me Saiko. We will figure it out though; Dada and I love you so we will figure it out."

A/N: School is wrapping up so updates will be a bit sporadic for a while sorry, I get my head back in May though, so please read and review even if I cannot guarantee a fast update. Sorry again.


	17. Chapter 17

Yahiko knocked lightly on the back door before entering the Sagara house quietly. He set the miso soup on the counter and went looking for his older friend. He found Sano in the fetal position in the bathroom. Sano had dragged in one of Saiko's blankets to lie on and her stuffed chicken, which he was using as a pillow. "Uh…Sano?" Yahiko asked softly realizing how sick Sano actually was.

Yahiko got down on the floor next to Sanosuke and put a hand on his back trying to be reassuring. For the first few seconds Sano did not move, but then suddenly his eyes popped open and he crawled toward the ceramic bowl. Yahiko jumped back and looked away when Sano started puking again. "Oh wow maybe I should just go get Megumi" he said quietly. Sano would have protested the statement and begged for Dr. Gensai, but Yahiko was already out of the room.

When his nausea settled Sano curled back up on the floor clutching the little chicken as hard as he could. He felt a tear come to his eye all he could think was 'Not Megumi anyone but Megumi.' Somehow he had managed to fall asleep for a few minutes before Yahiko returned with Megumi. She had her whole medicinal kit with her and dropped it on the floor next to Sano.

Sano jerked awake and found himself moving away from the sound. Megumi looked down at him, realizing it was the first time since she gave him Saiko that they were both conscious in the same room. Sano looked up at her, but did not move or say a word. The tension was obvious to Yahiko and he excused himself out of the room to go train.

Megumi dropped to her knees and began rifling through her kit. "Sanosuke" she said dully "you have a very very bad case of food poisoning, I have already treated Katsu earlier this morning, he was smart enough to call for a doctor after puking his guts out." Sano frowned "I thought it was just a really bad hang over…man was Saitou mad too" Sano tried to joke.

A packet was thrust into Sano's face. He took it and looked back at Megumi waiting for an explanation. "Just take them with a drink it will help with your nausea, but you will probably feel bad until tomorrow. With these you should stop throwing up and may be able to eat something light.

Following Sano into the kitchen Megumi continued with her cold banter. "So where is your _daughter_ Sanosuke" she said curtly prodding him for a response. "She is you-" Sano started before feeling Megumi hit him hard in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he said angrily. "She is yours not mine Sanosuke" Megumi said hotly.

"Whatever fine, mine and Saitou's daughter is with Saitou at work since I was sick all right?" he said still confused at her anger. "Have you told him about me Sanosuke?" she said the anger in her voice revealing a little sadness. Sano had poured the mix into a cup and had started a pot of tea to drink it with. He turned around "No of course not" wishing Megumi would just leave if she was going to be in such a bad mood.

"I do not get it Megumi" Sano said, "why are you so mad at me?" Megumi sighed "I am not mad I just do not think you understand how important it is that no one finds out…the people that I am afraid of are looking for me again all right so I am really on edge" she admitted. "I have kept our secret for over two years you know, Saiko's birthday is less than a week away if you care" Sano said not caring if it pissed of Megumi. He did not think she had to be apathetic about her daughter even if she would never admit her parentage.

And thus the battle started. "Do not start with that Sanosuke you know I…" she tried to fight back. "You cannot care I know I know, but jeez have you even seen her since she was a month old? You are always missing when I see Dr. Gensai you always happen to be on break" he said still feeling sick but his temper was getting the better of him. "See you do not understand the situation Sanosuke, and just so you know I have seen her all right, but I cannot risk someone realizing we look alike, which we do!" she said trying her hardest not to yell. Sano just shook his head and turned his back to her.

She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at her. "Sano I will not say this again, if anyone ever finds out I am Saiko's mother because of you I will take her away from you and Saitou and never let you see her again. I will move to China, or Korea, or somewhere else, just so you will never find us. Now do you understand Sanosuke if those people find out they will try and kill us so I will take her and if I do Sanosuke you will _never_ see her again."

All the anger had drained from his face and Sano stared back at Megumi. Megumi could not keep looking into his eyes which were filled with a painstaking sadness she wished she could understand. Ever since she had been pregnant with Saiko she had known she could not love the girl to ensure her survival so she did not really feel the depth of love Sano obviously had been able to grow for their child. 'No' she thought 'his child.'

Now that she was sure Sano understood her message she switched back into caring doctor mode. Megumi pushed Sano gently to the side and finished preparing the medicine and offered it to him gingerly. Noticing the soup Yahiko left on the counter she poured it into a clean bowl and led Sano, who was acting much like a zombie since Megumi's threat, to a chair and forced him to drink and eat. "Snap out of it Sanosuke, you have nothing to worry about if you continue to keep your mouth shut." His eyes regained a bit of color and he forced a weak smile. "You're so kind" he said flatly.

"So" Megumi went on to fill the silence as Sano finished his soup "you really have kept this place nice. So who is it who decorates you or Saitou" she said teasingly. "Mostly me, but Saitou picked out the curtains" he said wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I know it hurts still Sano, but the medicine will start working soon. It would be best if you tried sleeping in your bed instead of on the floor on toddler's toys eh?" Megumi said trying to get on better terms with the father of her child before she left.

Sano gave her another half smile and pushed away the now empty dishes. "Fine I will help you into bed and then you will be fine. If your nausea comes back at all I will leave another packet on the counter before I leave and do me a favor Sanosuke, remember everything I said all right?" Sano glared at Megumi for reminding him of the threat. "You really have nothing to worry about in the first place Megumi, Saitou ended up telling the police chief Saiko was 'his' from his dead wife, as Gorou of course. So no one will ever suspect me of even being the father" Sano explained.

"Oh" Megumi responded thinking. 'Well' she thought 'that probably is for the best then.' "As long as Saiko is loved Sanosuke it will not matter who thinks who her father or mother is right?" Megumi added as she collected the blanket and pillow from the bathroom floor while Sano waited in the hallway. Sano crawled into the futon happily accepting the stuffed animal and blanket from the doctor.

Megumi smiled as she watched the young man drift into sleep. "I really could not have picked a better father for my child could I?" she asked herself softly. Grabbing her kit from the bathroom she left an extra packet of medicine on the counter, but curiosity got the best of her and she took a little walking tour before she left the house.

First she looked at the selection of pictures on the wall of the family. There were pictures of little Saiko from the day Sano got her up until a more recent looking picture taken on a really sunny day. Saitou was smiling in them, but it was clear Sano was the happiest to be photographed. Every one was warm and happy. This was the kind of life she was supposed to have, but since she could not have it she was happy Saiko and Sano could.

Then she went into Saiko's room looking through all the cute little outfits in her closet. There were adorable little drawings on the wall that Saiko and Sano had done together and a few well done sketches that Saitou had done. The bed that Saitou built was covered in the finest sheets and Saiko had many toys to play with. There was even a bookshelf filled with children's books Megumi figured Sano must read to Saiko. Megumi was happy that Sano had done such a good job with the house and money she gave him.

Satisfied with her tour Megumi carefully closed the back door and walked across the street to the police station. She asked for Fujita Gorou and was led to his office. The secretary warned her to be really quiet because Gorou's daughter was visiting and she was sleeping. Megumi was glad Saitou was willing to take on Saiko with Sano; it meant Saiko would probably always be safe. Saitou looked up at Megumi then motioned for Megumi to close the door.

"It is just a bad case of food poisoning, Katsu was in my office this morning so do not be too hard on him for the drinking okay" Megumi said. Saitou smiled, that was rather reassuring to his ear. Megumi went on to explain about the packet and to let Sano just sleep it off, but Saitou could not help but notice she was staring at Saiko. That was odd to him because Megumi seemed to dislike Saiko at Dr. Gensai's after the attack, 'why the sudden interest' he thought.

Megumi finished her explanation and gave Saitou instructions to call her back if Sano did not get better by the next evening. As she was leaving Saiko woke and sat up staring straight at Megumi. Saiko's hair was still done up like Saitou and that made Megumi smile, but her eyes showed a deep fear of recognition. The last time Megumi saw Saiko she did her best to avoid looking Saiko in the eyes, because it was so hard not to care for her as it was.

Saiko looked at her for a moment longer, but then turned back to Saitou and reached for a hug from her daddy. Megumi nodded and left with that, feeling content with the situation. "That was weird" Saitou said aloud. Before he could ponder any further he felt Saiko pulling on his hair a little. "Da e kiss! Sa-chan wants kiss! Love da e!" Saitou smiled and kissed Saiko on the cheek. She happily returned the kiss and hugged onto Saitou's neck. Saitou wrapped his arms around her saying "I love you too Sa-chan."

A/N: Bleh to school and work and school ; Just a few more weeks till my freedom. I will try to update as much as I can. Please keep reading!


	18. Chapter 18

With permission of the chief, after offering an invitation to Saiko's birthday party the next Friday, Saitou went home early. Before actually going to the house Saitou with Saiko in his arms went back to the kimono shop to pick up Saiko's birthday kimono. The shopkeeper had already wrapped it in a pretty yellow and green package, which saved Saitou the trouble. The rest of the birthday party plans were already in motion.

He had ordered catering from the Akabeko, Yahiko had promised to get the cake with Kenshin, and Kaoru was coming over early to decorate the back yard. Saitou was glad the Kenshin-gumi was willing to help him out; especially since he had a job he forgot to tell Sano about. It was a small undercover job on the outskirts of town, but it meant Saitou would not be home until morning of the party leaving this Friday night. Seeing as it was only a week till the party and Saitou had to leave he had to be sure everything was in place. With Sano being sick Saitou was hoping he could get Kenshin to let Sano and Saiko stay with them at the Kamiya dojo while he was gone.

Deciding to let Sanosuke sleep Saitou and Saiko grabbed a carriage and headed to the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru welcomed them happily. Instantly she started playing with little Saiko, who since the police station had been in a talkative mood. "So Saiko how are you today" Kaoru asked. "Da e work Sa-chan help Sa-chan help!" Saiko said with a happy squeal. Kaoru smiled down at the little girl, and Saitou swore for a split second he saw her touch her abdomen for a moment. 'Strange' he thought but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

Kenshin with his happy smile looked down at Saitou. "Saitou-san I love your company as does Mrs. Kaoru, but I am sure you have more to do than just visit" He said taking a moment to brush Saiko's hair lightly. Saitou nodded and spoke loud enough for both adults to hear "Yes, I was wondering if Saiko and Sano could stay here until the party, I have an undercover job I need to do and I do not want them to be alone seeing as Sano is still sick from the food-poisoning." Both Kenshin and Kaoru nodded happily accepting Saitou's request.

"Um" Kenshin started with a little blush "So they really grow on you huh, little ones, not to troublesome or anything?" Saitou raised an eyebrow at Kenshin then turned back to watch Saiko, who was now running circles around Kaoru in some sort of strange version of tag. "Well" Saitou started "I always felt with Saiko that she just belonged with me so I never really felt any different. I just spend less time alone now and more time change diapers." Kenshin laughed "I still have yet to see you change Saiko Saitou-san I always thought you made Sano do all of those things." Saitou frowned "I am not such a poor father I would let my child go wanting! I had to watch her all last night while Sano was out drinking" he retorted. Kenshin rolled his eyes mouthing 'oh a whole night.' "Ahou I have watched her more than that I am just saying it is not that I have a problem with it, Sano is just with her more so of course he does more with her, though I guess I really should help out more so he doesn't get mad and leave if I am too cold."

As Saitou was thinking and staring into the distance he missed the flash of cloth running towards him. He suddenly felt little arms wrapping around his neck holding him as hard as they could. Kenshin smiled and went over to whisper something to Kaoru as Saitou enjoyed the unprovoked hug. "Da e Sa-chan tired" Saiko sighed as she snuggled his neck. "I can prepare a bed for her Saitou then you can finish your errands and bring Sano by later?" Kaoru offered. Saitou nodded keeping his position. After a few moments he got up Saitou in hand and walked into the empty room Kaoru had left for.

A bundle of blankets was piled up on a spare futon that Kaoru was still preparing. She turned around and nodded at Saitou. He gently set the sleeping toddler in the blankets. "I will watch her go get Sano" she said with a smile. When Saitou went to leave he lightly kissed Saiko on the forehead whispering a goodbye in her hair. Kaoru smiled and let her eyes drift from the tall father back to the sleeping child.

Saiko was a wonderful child Kaoru was almost jealous of Sano's luck to have such a blessing. While Kaoru was musing Kenshin walked into the room and smiled at her. His hand on her jaw woke her from her daydreaming. He smiled slyly as he lowered his mouth to hers. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him as he lowered his body next to hers. "When are you going to tell them?" he whispered into her lips. She smiled as he kissed her "At the party, do you think Sano will be excited?" she asked. "I think Saiko will be the most excited for sure" Kenshin said as he carefully lowered Kaoru down onto the futon next to the sleeping child.

A/N: Don't worry they are not going to do anything dirty in front of the baby ;0 Sorry for the horribly late updates. School is over though! I just need some inspiration to write (cough cough reviews do that) I will try to update at least weekly all summer if not more than that. This story has a lot do, though I am considering breaking it up in the later chapters for different age periods.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Saitou got back to the house and set out his birthday present for Saiko's party Sano was dressed and out of bed. He smiled weakly at Saitou and gave him a hug. "Sanosuke I have arranged for you and Saiko to stay at the Kaimyaa dojo till the party" Saitou softly said into Sano's hair. "Will you be back for the party?" Sano asked hopefully. Saitou smiled and responded "Of course I would never disappoint Saiko like that, just do not let her open my present until I get there all right?" Sano nodded, but pulled back and looked Saitou in the eyes. "Saitou" he started "what exactly are you doing for this work thing?" Saitou just kissed him on the forehead gently saying "Something undercover I am not really sure, don't worry."

Saitou helped Sano pack clothes for Saiko and Sano's mini vacation then loaded everything up in a carriage. Once he paid the driver and sent the carriage off Saitou made in back inside to change. He borrowed a pair of Sano's white pants, found his oldest black tee, and washed out his hair brushing it all down in front of his face. The only description the chief had given him before his meeting was to dress up like a "scum bag" to deal with the growing underage sex ring growing on the outskirts of Tokyo.

When Saitou walked into the police chief's office he was stunned to see Chika sitting on the desk dolled up like a geisha. "Chika-san??" he stuttered. The police chief smiled, "not quite but they do look very alike this is Chika-san's older sister Chizu, she is 17, which I am only allowing so we can prove these people are hiring children, but I place my utmost trust in her." Saitou gave the chief a respectful bow before formally introducing himself to Chizu. "I like your outfit Gorou-san your hair is so cute down" she said with a soft blush. She was very much like Chika but obviously more mature.

Saitou raised an eyebrow thinking 'when has she seen me before'. Chizu picked up on the confusion and offered an answer "Chika talks about you often, she pointed you out one day by the station." Saitou smiled understanding the seemingly chilling knowledge. "Now Fujita-san" the police chief interjected "Chizu will brief you on the details, but the basic premise is you are posing as an incarcerated brothel owner that not many people know by sight, you are going to see if a visiting scumbag from Kyoto will try and buy our young Chizu." Saitou nodded and prepared to disembark.

After collecting the money for the week stay in the inn and other expenses Saitou and Chizu headed out for their mission. She explained to him that the man they had taken into custody the week before, Yuji Okumoto, was rarely seen and could easily be taken the place of by Saitou. Chizu was practicing her best brothel girl voice on the way over. "Yuuujjjjiiii-sannnn, Yuji-san, YYYYYuuujii-san, any of those sound whorish enough?" Chizu said with a Chika like giggle. Saitou smiled thinking of how adorable Saiko would be when she was Chizu's age. Long slender fingers wrapped around Saitou's arm a little to tightly for his comfort though Chizu was perfectly proper. Either way he just wanted to get home to his baby and his toddler. Saitou smiled slightly at the thought. Chizu looked up slyly at his sudden smile and blushed. After what seemed like an eternity they made it to the inn and got checked in. The Kyoto brothel owner would be in the same inn and most likely be at the sake house on the corner. In the room Chizu switched to a short kimono that was cut low and she clung to Saitou's side. Her job was to pose as his young mistress that "Yuji" would be more than willing to sell into prostitution. This was not the type of thing Saitou wanted to be doing, but the thought of being able to stop young girls being put into the brothel world made it worth it. Chizu and Saitou headed for the sake house and settled in a corner booth where he reluctantly let her play with his hair in an effort to get the attention of the Kyoto Brothel owner across the room. Saitou sunk down in the chair trying to imagine Sano parading himself out like Chizu was. They both ordered sake and settled into their 'roles.' Just as they were on the second bottle of sake Katsu walked into the bar. He smiled when he saw Saitou, but immediately frowned as he noticed the girl frowning at him. Katsu froze as he saw the girl kissing Saitou's neck. Under his breath he whispered "I have to tell Sano…" A/N: Oh NOes cliff hanger ; I try to end them on sweet notes, but sometimes you can't. Sorry about the delay I was out of town and had no net and/or time to even write any. Hope I still have some readers left. I will try to update soon. 


	20. Chapter 20

As the night progressed in the bar Saitou tried to think about the best way to approach their target, but with Chizu constantly licking him and giggling it was hard to even think with the sake helping to fog his mind. Giving up for the night he motioned for Chizu to join him and they left for the inn. Luckily for Saitou the brothel owner did notice Chizu's show accompanied with Saitou annoyance, which was exactly what Saitou and Chizu wanted.

Back at the inn Saitou let Chizu bathe first enjoying the break from work. Seeing that she was going to take a while Saitou resigned himself to lay down and try to get a little rest. He quickly fell into a half-asleep state imaging Saiko's happy face when she saw her brand new kimono and Sano's happy face when he saw the red ribbon to go with it. Just as had fallen into a deeper level of sleep Chizu came back into the room flooding it with light from the door. She had a small tall wrapped around her and was dripping wet. She blushed when she saw Saitou's sleepy gaze fixed on a water droplet.

Blinking a few more times Saitou quickly covered his eyes with his ungloved hand. "Chizu for Kami's sake get dressed already…" almost unable to keep his voice steady. Chizu nodded though Saitou couldn't see and hurriedly gathered her clothes and quickly settled on the spare futon they had requested. The next evening they headed back to the bar, but instead of the other side Saitou chose a table right across from their target. Finally grabbing his interest the brothel owner waved Saitou and Chizu over to his table. Saitou got up to move when he saw a glint of red in his peripheral vision. Turning his head slightly for a clearer look Saitou saw Sano and Katsu ducking down by the entrance.

Sighing loudly he excused himself from the table leaving Chizu to flirt. Sano took the hint and met Saitou in the bathroom discreetly. Saitou at first just stared, but then he locked the door and pinned Sano against the wall. Taking a deep breath he calmly asked "Sanosuke why may I ask are you here and not with Saiko?" Sano's lips parted, but before he could lie Saitou put a finger to his lips. "I am not going to hear your lies Sanosuke" he said angrily. Sanosuke blushed guilty carefully looping his arms around Saitou hoping for a little compassion before Saitou really let it out. Saitou sighed at the impromptu hug.

"Why?" Saitou finally asked. "Katsu saw you kissing someone" Sano said sadly keeping his eyes to the floor. Saitou rolled his eyes "She kissed me and it was not a sexual kiss, we are undercover and she hasn't touched my lips so you wasted your time coming over here." "Oh" Sano said softly feeling stupid since Saitou has told him he has to work and it made sense that they might have to role play some to be truly undercover. Much to his surprise he felt Saitou's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

Pressing his lips lightly to Sano's neck Saitou mumbled "I have to get back to work, please just keep Saiko happy at the dojo, I am not going to do anything you would be sore at me for, you should trust me more." Sano frowned unbeknownst to Saitou, he did not like being told he was not trusting. Shaking it off Sano kissed Saitou's ear whispering "we miss you" before slipping out of the room.

With a quick readjustment of his hair Saitou made it back to the table to find Chizu with a pliable drunken brothel owner. "I like your girl Yuji-san, do you think she wants to earn a little extra money?" the drunken man asked giddily while staring at Chizu's chest. "I am not sure she is only 17" Saitou taunted at the man knowing he was close to reaching his goal. "Ah" the man said not revealing whether that was a problem or not. "Will you be here tomorrow?" the man asked. Saitou nodded asking "Yes, would you like to meet to discuss the terms?" The man chuckled and said "not to fast I want to make friends first, just keeping coming here and we will see what happens."

Saitou hid a frown in his sake cup. If this took to long he might miss Saiko's party. As Chizu continued to flirt with the man Saitou just stared at his sake. His mind was already feeling heavy again and he had not urge to drink anymore that night, especially if he would be doing that every night all week. After tickling the man a big Chizu managed to give the drunken brothel owner a laughing fit so violent he shook table causing the sake in Saitou's cup to ripple. Sighing to himself he whispered to his reflection in the rippled sake "I miss both you too."

AN: I know it is very short and very late but I am surprised with my very very sad lack of inspiration I could write anything at all. Why is it when I have plenty of time to write and think about my story I have no muse? TT


End file.
